Infatuated Souls
by runaway angel
Summary: (CHAPTER 9 UP!) Rinoa and Squall are getting married within a week. A certain cocky student and ex-instructor team up to break the two apart. Will they succeed or find love within themselves? ~*SEIFTIS*~
1. Bushes and Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII, Square does.

**Infatuated Souls**

A muscular figure stalked the quiet halls of Balamb Garden, before him was the SeeD commander and the princess of the now defunct Forest Owls. He had been following them for what seemed like hours now.

         "_Where the hell are they going now?_" he growled in his thoughts. 

         They were heading towards the Quad. The silence was deafening and awkward. Gone were the effervescent students, dancing the night away during those majestic seed balls. The Quad looked rather dull, free from the fancy decorations the Garden Festival Committee was known for. The soothing music such as the infamous Waltz for the Moon, missing. Only the soft footsteps of the couple with clasped hands could be heard.

         Panic hit him as he saw them heading towards his direction.

         "Oh! Fuck!" Seifer cussed. He didn't have time to think. He clumsily dived into the nearby bushes. 

         The fact that he didn't feel a thing after his gawky feat surprised Seifer. He suddenly realized that he actually landed on something, something that broke his fall. 

         The scent of lavender emancipated his senses. Golden streaks shone brightly amongst the darkness. 

         It wasn't a _something_. It was a _someone_.

_He was on top of Quistis Trepe._

"What the… mph!" Before Quistis could react, a large gloved hand covered her mouth completely. A pair of aquamarine orbs glared furiously at the hand's owner. __

          "Shh… pipe down Instructor! They might hear us." Seifer spoke in a hushed tone. She angrily nodded, fierce eyes never leaving his. He removed his palm from her soft lips. "What the hell were you doing here anyway? Hiding in bushes is very unbecoming of you, Instructor!" he spoke in a mocking tone.

          "Get the hell off me, Almasy!" she barked.

          A mischievous grin spread across Seifer's face. 

          "Getting jumpy aren't we, Instructor? Don't deny it. I know that you're enjoying this."

          With amazing strength, Quistis shoved Seifer off her. 

          "Oww! What was that for?" he growled. He was beginning to lose his temper. 

          "What was that, Squall?" a small feminine voice inquired.

          "Oh Hyne! It's Rinoa! Its all your fault Almasy!"

          "Shh!" Seifer scowled. "Stay low! They might notice us."

          Quistis nodded and huddled beside him on the ground. Never in their entire lives had they been so close to each other. Sure he was once her student and she, his instructor, but the spacious 2F classroom was much different from the cramped greenery they were hiding at.

          "It's nothing, Rin." Squall assured while placing his arms around her tiny waist.

          "I'm sure I heard someone out there."

          "It was probably just the wind. Don't worry about it."

          "Yeah… I guess so."

          "So… we're finally alone."  The brown-haired man whispered while holding the raven-haired girl closer to him, a genuine smile forming in his face. 

          Seifer narrowed his eyes. He couldn't stand seeing his rival with the woman of his dreams. 

          _The woman of his dreams or the woman that he lost because of his foolish dreams?_

"Damned dreams!" he muttered under his breath. He was supposed to be her knight, keeping her safe from harm. Instead he became the evil dragon who almost killed the beautiful princess for his selfish desires. 

          His emerald eyes averted its gaze towards the all of a sudden silent form beside him.

          "Out of words, Trepe? It's not like you." He taunted.

          Silence. No fiery glares, no sarcastic remarks, no relentless disciplining. Nothing. Only silence. It was supposed to be music to his strained ears but it wasn't. He somehow missed Quistis' constant nagging.

_          Her cerulean eyes, once flaming with anger, were misty. _

That was when realization hit him. She was still in love with Squall_. _He remembered back then when he was still her student. Quistis always admired Squall's every move. He caught her once, staring dreamily at his rival during an examination about junctioning GFs. She even expressed her innermost feelings to him, only to be told to talk to a fucking wall. 

_          He almost felt sorry for her. Almost._

"Still fawning over Puberty boy, eh? That explains your being here. You were spying on him weren't you?"  he said rather teasingly as he smirked. 

          _"How did he know about Squall? Was it that obvious?"_ A thousand thoughts ran through Quistis' head. She couldn't stand the fact that despite the icy walls she had built around herself, he could see through her. Seifer Almasy, the cocky rebellious student, of all people. No, she couldn't let him see that he was right. Her icy façade took over as she said, "Speak for yourself, Almasy. I see you still can't accept the fact that you lost your ex-girlfriend to your rival. Well, the truth hurts, Seifer."

          The conceited smile on his face quickly disappeared, his emerald eyes narrowed into slits. "You bitch!" he hissed.

          Anger broke Quistis' composure. "_Nobody calls Quistis Trepe a bitch and gets away with it!"_ she swore in her thoughts. She was one of the highly respected SeeDs in the garden. Students regarded her as the Almighty Trepe even after her instructor's license was taken away. No longer able to control her temper, the infuriated SeeD slapped Seifer's face. Her body trembled in rage. 

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING CALL ME A BITCH, ALMASY!" an enraged voice shrieked.

          The man clad in a gray trench coat placed his hand on his red and burning cheek. Seifer was angry. He raised his right hand, preparing to strike her. "WHY YOU LITTLE WHO—"

          "Marry me Rinoa."

          The bickering couple froze as they heard the softly spoken statement of the commander of the Garden.

          "Yes, Squall, Yes!" The overjoyed raven-haired girl exclaimed as she threw herself into Squall's arms. Their lips met as they exchanged their passion and bliss.

          _Two lonely souls stared at them with pure disbelief and grief. _

          The infamous Ice Queen began to sob uncontrollably, the icy walls around her, shattering into a million pieces. Squall, the only man she had ever loved in her entire life, proposed to her bestfriend. And Rinoa said yes. 

_          His mind couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing._

 His dear Instructor was breaking down, crying unshed tears, tears for Squall Leonhart, his ex-girlfriend's fiancée. The heartless man felt her pain as well.Yet, he couldn't show her he was hurting. He wouldn't want anyone to see his weakness. Still the same arrogant bastard, he was.

"Stop it Quistis!" he fiercely demanded, trying to cover up the pain that was killing him inside.

"No… It can't be… it just can't… Squall… Rinoa…" Her sobs getting louder and louder. 

"Squall, did you hear something? Someone's out there!"

"Yeah, I heard it too. Let's look around. Who could possibly be here! It's 2am in the morning for Hyne's sake!"

"The bush! It's moving!" 

"Oh Shit!" Seifer cussed. Quistis was still crying. They were coming. He wasn't a good thinker when under time pressure. He had only one option left. He pinned a shocked Quistis on the ground. "Work with me, okay?" he whispered to her ear. Quistis, who looked quite uncomfortable, nodded. They had no choice. They wouldn't want Squall and Rinoa to find out that they were spying on them. 

Rinoa moved closer to Squall as they approached the moving bush. The sound of hustling leaves filled the air. She heard muffled voices as they went nearer and nearer to the bush. The voices sounded very familiar to her.

Squall unsheathed his gunblade and sliced the plant expertly, leaves flying everywhere and revealing a blond towering form hungrily kissing a slim figure beneath him. The woman, who had her arms around the man's body, was barely visible thanks to the man's muscular build. The man however, was easily identified by Squall and Rinoa. _Gray was his trademark color._

"Seifer?" Squall gasped. The blonde-haired man lifted his head towards the gawking couple. He smirked as he saw the couples' shocked faces. 

They were even more surprised when they saw the figure lying beneath.

"OH MY GOD!" Rinoa shrieked.

~To Be Continued~ (That is, if I get a lot of reviews!)

A/N: Yeah… I know… This chapter is much different from what the summary states. I just wanted to show how it all began. Anyway, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! Reviews are much appreciated. 


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII, Square does.

 A/N: Thank you so much for the nice feedback. Your reviews inspire me to write more. I would also like to thank my friend, Karen, who encouraged me to write this fic! Thanks for all your support! Anyway, on with the fic!

"Quistis? Is that you?" a slightly bemused Squall said with a tinge of disbelief in his voice.

          The two blondes got to their feet, the taller one, displaying a proud smile plastered on his handsome face while the other, looking terribly embarrassed and blushing awfully.

          "Uhh… hi guys…" The flaxen-haired woman faintly said while looking down to her feet. Squall and Rinoa assumed she was embarrassed. _"Who wouldn't be?"_ Squall said to himself. "_And in the bushes of all places!" _

_          What they didn't know was that she was trying to hide her tear-strained eyes._

          Seifer inharmoniously wrapped an arm around her slender waist, bringing her closer to his side. Somehow, he was enjoying the puzzled look on Rinoa's face. He somewhat believed it was jealousy in her eyes.

          _But he was wrong._

          "Oh my God Quistis! Why didn't you tell me you were going out with Seifer? Aww… I'm so happy for you!" a suddenly bubbly Rinoa exclaimed as she hugged a surprised Quistis tightly.

          _"Me? Going out with Seifer? Of all people!" _The thought of them together disgusted Quistis so much. _"I'd rather go out with a damned Trepie than be with him!"_ She glanced at the ebullient girl in her arms. _"And she's actually happy for me!" _she mused_. _She faked a smile at Rinoa. Seifer simply shrugged.

          "Rinoa, I think they want to be alone." Squall, out of the blue, said. Rinoa immediately removed her slender arms from Quistis' figure.

          "Oh, sorry if we disturbed your… uh…" 

          "No, It's alright." Quistis interrupted.

          "Yeah… It's not like we don't get to do it often, right Quisty?" Seifer mischievously said as he winked at her. 

          Quistis had the urge to hit her so-called lover. _"If only I had my Save The Queen with me." _she thought. She was back to the old Quistis Trepe again. Gone were the desperate sobs and feelings of hopelessness. Anger and exasperation replaced them. Seifer had that much of an effect on her. But she decided against the idea of knocking out Seifer for good. She wouldn't want Squall and Rinoa to be suspicious. _"Just wait until they're gone, Quistis."_

         "So… we're off now. Bye guys! Don't do anything stupid while we're gone, okay?" Rinoa said, addressing the last statement to Seifer.

          "Yes, mommy. I won't take the yummy chocolate chip cookies from the cookie jar either. I promise." He replied in a childish tone.

          "Oww… Seifer! You never change! Your still such a big meanie!" Rinoa exclaimed. 

_Little did she know that her simple words struck a million daggers into his heart. _

The two watched as the dark-haired couple walked away. As soon as they were out of sight, a small clenched fist punched Seifer square in the face. Seifer winced in pain. He saw an infuriated Quistis before him.  

"What the fuck was that for!" he snarled.

"That was for YOUR stupid idea of us doing IT in the BUSHES." she yelled.  "And this, is for making Squall and Rinoa believe that WE are actually together!" She raised her fist, preparing to hit him again, only to be caught in the wrist by Seifer's gloved hand. 

"At least I DID something to save our asses! What did YOU do, Instructor? OH! I forgot. You were TOO damn busy crying over Puberty Boy."

"STOP CALLING ME INSTRUCTOR! I'M NOT A FUCKING INSTRUCTOR ANYMORE, YOU BASTARD!" She cried, her body shaking in fury.

Seifer stared in shock at Quistis' sudden outbreak. Quistis. She was unpredictable, like the weather. Gentle rain pouring, blessing the earth below with its grace, and then all of a sudden, darkness fill the sky, flashes of yellow scaring little children away. Quistis was similar. One moment she's sobbing hysterically, the next, she's furiously hitting him.

_That's when he realized something. He and Quistis were so different, yet so alike. _

They both exhibited coolness and superiority on the outside yet inside they were hurting. Each day of their lives, a big fat lie. In reality, they were much different from what others thought them to be. The revered Quistis, always calm and collected, and the intimidating Seifer, always picking up fights and insulting others, all a part of a masquerade. They were all doing these to cover up the pain they were experiencing, the pain of an unknown and an unrequited love. 

 "Quistis." He murmured as he released his tight grasp on her wrist. Her anger and frustration faded away as she found herself drowning in his emerald pools. "I feel it too."

"Feel what, Seifer?" she inaudibly said, her eyes never leaving his.

"You're not alone, Quistis. I feel the pain as well."

"Rinoa." she sighed. A small frown formed in her delicate face.

A gloved hand gently caressed her right cheek, feeling its smoothness. The darkness concealed the tinge of scarlet on her cheeks. "We'll get through this. We'll think of a way to break the two apart. But right now, you need to get some sleep, Instructor. You look like shit." With those words he began to walk away. "I'll see you in the morning." he added.

A confused and stunned Quistis watched as the towering figure disappeared into the darkness. _"He said you looked like shit, Quistis."_ The normal Quistis would have been enraged at his little comment. The normal Quistis would be beating the hell out of Seifer Almasy at this moment. Yet now, she wasn't the normal Quistis. _"The normal Quistis was all alone. You're not alone, Quistis."_  She placed her palm on her right cheek, feeling his gloved hand's presence. Though she hated to admit it, she felt assurance from his touch. 

_One thing Seifer Almasy was known for was his determination in fulfilling his promises and dreams_

          With that final thought, she headed towards her dorm.

A/N: Sorry for the slow progress of the story. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Anyway, don't forget to review! Reviews are much appreciated. 


	3. Confusion

Disclaimer: Square owns FFVIII.

Quistis Trepe woke up to the constant ringing of her telephone.  

          "For Hyne's sake! It's 7 o'clock in the morning! Can't anyone get some sleep out here!" she grumbled under her pillow.

          _Ring… Ring…_

_          "Who could be calling this early on a Sunday morning!" _she thought. Sunday was a day of rest for all the denizens of the Garden. No classes, no work and best of all, no need to get up early. Sleep. That was the one thing Quistis Trepe needed. And she wouldn't let anything or anyone ruin her slumber, not even her annoying damned phone.

          Finally, her answering machine took over.

          "Hey, Instructor… it's me… there's something important I have to ask you. Meet me in the caf for breakfast, alright? I'll see you there." a masculine voice spoke.

          There was no need for the caller to reveal his identity. She already knew who it was. Only one man in the garden called her _Instructor_. The only question was why? Her thoughts drifted away as she recalled what happened last night.

          _The night wherein two souls where reborn_.

          A lot had happened that night. A lot of things she didn't want to remember. She wanted to stay in bed forever, dreaming the day away. At least in her dreams, Squall Leonhart was hers. But these delusions that brought her delight also caused her pain. It only made her hope for the impossible. Try as she might, Squall could never be hers. His heart only contained Rinoa, her bestfriend, and his fiancée. 

Trying to push her depressing thoughts aside, Quistis got to her feet and clumsily staggered towards the bathroom. She sighed when she saw herself on the mirror, her golden tresses pretty messed-up, her eyes red and swollen from all her crying. "_Seifer was right. You do look like shit, Trepe." _she said to herself.

Seifer. A lot had changed between them last night. It wasn't just the fact that he was her so-called boyfriend now. She saw him in a different light that night. She didn't see him as the egotistical bastard who always bad-mouthed her or the sorceress' lapdog who tried to kill everyone including her. The way he softly stroked her cheek and when he assured her that everything was going to be all right, it was as if he cared. "_Seifer Almasy, cares for someone other than himself? Yeah right..." _

She lazily undressed herself and headed towards the shower. She let out a contented sigh as she felt the warm water sprinkling all over her body. "_Warm, like his breath." _she thought as she reached for her lavender-scented shampoo. She squeezed a handful from the bottle and massaged her scalp and golden locks with the fragrant lilac liquid. Why all of a sudden, the arrogant bastard plagued her mind was beyond her. If it was Squall she was thinking about, it was okay. She was used to thinking about him anyway. But it was Seifer she was thinking of, not Squall.

 The scent of lavender filled the air as she scrubbed her body with the matching lavender body wash. _"Mmmm… lavender sure does smell good." _She was obviously trying to remove her thoughts on Seifer. It was when she rinsed her body and tousled hair did she figure it all out.

_Seifer Almasy gave her something so precious and exquisite that night. He gave her hope._

Hope. Such a simple 4-letter word it was yet it meant the whole world to her. She was hopeful that the pain she was experiencing, would subside, that she would experience bliss for once in her damned life and that Squall would be hers and not Rinoa's. The ex-knight's words and actions that night lifted her crestfallen spirit, telling her that all is not over. 

          She grabbed the light blue towel from the rack and dried her soaking wet body and hair quickly. She didn't want to keep Seifer waiting. She wrapped the towel around her body and rummaged her ever-so-tidy closet. She decided to wear something casual. _"I sure need to go out and buy some new clothes soon."_ she said as she realized that her garments mostly consisted of battle wear. She didn't want to wear her SeeD uniform either. She settled herself with a white long-sleeved blouse and a black knee-length skirt. She put her black boots on and glanced at the mirror. "_Not bad. Simple and modest. Typical Quistis Trepe wear!" _She pinned her hair up to its usual style and applied a light dab of make-up, trying to hide her slightly puffed eyes. Why all of the sudden she cared about her looks, she did not know.

          She grabbed her wallet from her side table and exited her room. On her way to the cafeteria, she saw two young SeeD cadets noisily chatting with each other.

          "No! It's true! I got it from a very reliable source!" the taller brown-haired cadet said.

          "_Gossip."_ Quistis sneered in her thoughts. Back when she was their age, she didn't have time for girly-stuff such as gossiping. Heck, she didn't even have time for her friends. She was always out in perilous missions, living the risky life of a mercenary at the tender age of 15. Sure the praises and respect she got from everyone in the Garden was gratifying. Her admirers even formed a fan club in honor of her. But still, she felt unfulfilled. Not even the adrenaline-pumping assignments or Headmaster Cid's never-ending commendation could make her feel complete.

          _The only thing that could give her satisfaction was the one thing fate never gave her; Love. _

"Oh my Gosh! That is so sweet! I can't believe the commander and the sorceress are going to get hitched!"

          "They are the ultimate couple in the Garden. It's not a surprise that they are getting married next month!"

          _"What! Next month!?!" _She wasn't sure whether she heard it right or her ears were fooling her. She suddenly felt embarrassed for overhearing their conversation. Eavesdropping was never her thing. Yet, curiosity was killing her. "_Come on Quis, you fought a lot of battles, defeated the sorceress and now can't even ask the girl a simple question?"_ She took a deep breath and approached the petite brunette. 

         "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation but did you just say Commander Leonhart and Ms. Heartilly are going to get married next month?" the blonde calmly said.

          "Oh my God! You mean you didn't know? Like, only the entire population of the Garden knows about it already!"

          "Is that so? I guess somebody forgot to inform me about it." Quistis replied. She nodded and smiled at the vivacious girl and began to walk away. Her walk was cut short when she heard the talkative girl calling her.

          "Hey! Ms. Trepe! Wait!" the brunette yelled. Her voice was loud enough for the whole garden to hear. "_No wonder these rumors about Squall and Rinoa are spreading so fast." _Quistis thought.

          "Yes?"

          "Is it true that you and Seifer are going out?"

          "WHAT!?!"

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_          He felt his every move being watched. _

Seifer Almasy craved attention, but he didn't want this much of attention. _"Fucking Trepies!" _he growled_. _How he wished he could slice the nosy students discussing something behind his table into pieces with his Hyperion. Every once in awhile, they would glance at him and mention his name. "_What is this? A Trepie Emergency Meeting?" _The news about him and Quistis had spread across the Garden like fire. And since then, the Trepies had been looking at him strangely. It gave him the creeps._ "Hyne, they are so gullible!_ _Why would I ever go out with some boring person such as her! And she was my instructor for crying out loud!" _He couldn't control his temper and annoyance anymore. He rose from his seat, his towering figure belittling all those around him. 

"What the hell is your problem!" he cried.

_But his words fell on deaf ears. _

The group of students suddenly stopped in their chatter, their eyes no longer on Seifer but on the woman approaching.

He watched the woman walk past the table of the gaping Trepies. "Oh Hyne, her scent is intoxicating." He heard one of them exclaim. It was as if they were under a spell. No longer able to talk, move or even touch their food at the sight of the blonde. Their daydreaming was cut short when they saw their beloved goddess with the man they despised the most, Seifer Almasy.

"Seifer, we need to talk." Her tone suggested she was in a bad mood.

"Yeah… I believe we should too. But let's talk somewhere PRIVATE." His eyes pointed towards the Trepies who were watching their every move. He grabbed Quistis' hand and walked towards the unusually short cafeteria line, enjoying the jealous stares and gasps of the Trepies. 

_No one had ever held her hand that way. _

          Quistis immediately let go of his palm and glared at the smirking man. Yet deep inside, she felt a part of her soaring for an unknown reason.

          "What the hell where you thinking? I came here to talk!"

          "I'm going to get us something to eat. I'm starving!" he coolly replied.

"What will the two of you have?" the cafeteria lady asked.

"I'll have the usual, how 'bout you, Quistis?"

"I. DON'T. WANT. TO. EAT." 

"On a diet eh? To get your dear Puberty Boy to notice you I suppose." He jeered.

She fought the urge to strike Seifer. It was too risky for her reputation. "Coffee will do." She said, her voice, monotone.

          Seifer grabbed the tray and settled at a nearby table. He noticed that Quistis was silent. It was the second time she was all of a sudden quiet. But her silence this time was much different from the first. She was silent that night because of heartbreak. This time it was more of irritation. 

          "Geezus Instructor, what's wrong with you?" he asked after taking a rather large bite from his sandwich.

          "It's nothing. Just the fact that the whole Garden thinks we're together now. It's no big deal!" she sarcastically replied.

          "Come on! It's a good cover-up for our plans, ya know!"

          "Our plans? What are you talking about?"

          "OH MY GOSH! RINNY WAS RIGHT! YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER! TEEHEEHEE!" a loud high-pitched voice squealed, interrupting their conversation.

          The couple looked up and saw the enthusiastic Selphie Tilmitt and carefree Rinoa Heartilly standing beside their small table.

          _"Rinoa. My bestfriend. Squall's fiancée. Seifer's desire."_ Quistis secretly glanced at the man seated in front of her. Longing was seen in his eyes. It was quite obvious that he was still in love with Rinoa. At first she thought that he was jealous of Squall for having his ex-girlfriend. But the way his emerald pools looked at the raven-haired girl told everything.

          _How she wished someone would gaze upon her the same way._

          "Sorry Quisty, I couldn't help but tell Selphie about it!" the girl in blue said.

          Quistis didn't know what to say. It was crazy. Everyone in the Garden actually believed they were together. She could easily deny their relationship, but somehow, she couldn't. She was in a state of confusion. Her reflection was interrupted when Seifer's boot gently kicked her foot, his face signaling her to ride on. "No, it's alright, Rin." she hesitantly exclaimed.

          Rinoa flashed a smile at Quistis. "Anyway, I came here to invite the two of you to join me and Squall for dinner tonight. There's a new restaurant called Balamb's Best. I heard they serve good food over there!" her eyes gleaming with exhilaration.

          "Uhh… why not her and Irvine?" Quistis asked, pointing at the girl in yellow beside Rinoa.

          "Can't Quisty. Irvy-poo promised to help me find upgrades for my nunchakus tonight."

          "Come on, Quis! It would be fun! Pretty please?"

          "Don't worry Rin. Quistis and I will come with you. It's tonight right?" Seifer suddenly said, ignoring the livid looks Quistis was giving him.

Rinoa shrieked in joy, her smile reaching her ears. "Oww! This is so great! We'll just meet you at the restaurant. Is 8 o'clock in the evening alright with you guys?"

_"Anywhere and anytime would be alright as long as you're there, Rinoa."_ he said in his thoughts. But of course, he could not express his deepest sentiments to her. He was indeed the cold and heartless Seifer Almasy. "Yeah… it's fine." was all he could say. 

Quistis took a sip from her coffee, the bitter taste of the dark-colored beverage, relaxing her frazzled nerves. _"What the heck is he doing!" _she muttered in her thoughts. "_And to think I actually thought he had changed. Owww… He's gonna pay for this!"_

"Hey, Seifer! You play the guitar, right?" asked Selphie.

"Yeah…"

"BOOYAKA!" the bouncy girl shrieked as she raised her right arm. "That means you're going to join the Garden Festival Concert!"

"Hell no! I ain't joining no shitty Garden Festival Concert!"

"How about the Garden Festival Committee?"

"NO!"

          "It would be loads of fun!"

          "NO! NO! NO! NO! Why don't you ask chicken-wuss over there! I'm sure he'd be glad to help you if you offer him a hotdog!"

          The vivacious brunette was gone in a blink of an eye.

"SELPHIE! WAIT FOR ME!" Rinoa screamed. "Oh! Just don't forget about tonight, alright? See you later guys!" she gleefully said. The two watched as she went after the energetic auburn-haired girl.

"Seifer, what did you do that for! I can't believe you actually said that we would be coming with them for dinner! What were you thinking!" a displeased Quistis said.

"You want our plan to work out or not? The two of us joining them for dinner would be very beneficial for our scheme."

"What plan are you talking about!?! I don't remember planning something with you! Heck, I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with you!"

"Getting old, Instructor? It seems as if you're getting very forgetful and cranky these days." he teased.

"I AM NOT FORGETFUL AND CRANKY!"

"Well, you did forget about what I told you last night."

"Last night?" That's when she remembered what he said that night "_We'll get through this. We'll think of a way to break the two apart." _ His words echoed and echoed inside her already muddled mind. "You can't possibly be serious! They're getting married next month already!"

"Next month? They're not getting married next month! Who the hell told you that?"

"Really? Thank Hyne!" the suddenly pleasant blonde replied. "Some girl in the hallway told me that. And I was like, in the verge of hysteria a while ago. It's a good thing Squall and Rinoa aren't going to get married. They are still so young and-"

"They're getting married next week." Seifer composedly interrupted as he ran his fingers across his blonde hair.

"WHAT!?!" a dazed Quistis cried. "No, it can't be." 

"That's why I asked you to come here, to talk about our plans. We're running out of time ya know!"

"Are you crazy! Evading a million dirks is a whole lot easier than breaking the two lovebirds apart!" she cried. "And Rinoa's my bestfriend, for Hyne's sake!"

"THAT'S IT! You're a genius, Instructor!" 

"Huh? What's IT?"

"DIRK!"

"Dirk? What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you about it on the way! There's no time to waste! Come on!" An unusually eager Seifer grabbed a baffled Quistis by the arm and led her outside the cafeteria.  

"Where are we going Seifer? And what is this DIRK thing you're talking about? Are you sure you're alright? You're acting quite oddly, you know." the panting blonde woman said while trying to keep up with the pace of the man clutching her arm.

"Dirk is a he. He's this guy who's extremely obsessed with Rinoa."

"Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself, Seifer?" Quistis teased.

She expected Seifer to rejoinder to her teasing, he always did. But this time, he didn't. He just kept silent as they briskly walked past the crowded corridors of the Garden.

_All eyes were on the unlikely couple in a hurry._

They stopped in front of a locked door in the men's dormitory. Seifer hastily got his keycard from his pocket. He slid the card and entered the room while motioning Quistis to come in. She did what he said. Seifer quickly closed the door behind him, oblivious to the bewildered gasps and prattling of the students outside.

          _Quistis was surprised to find herself inside Seifer's dorm. She was even more surprised to find the room so tidy. _

She had always assumed that most men had messy dorms. It was somewhat a part of virility. Irvine held the record for the filthiest room she had ever visited. Clothes all over the floor, magazines about guns and girls scattered across the room, it was hell on earth, especially for the orderly blonde. She had always thought that Seifer would eventually break the sharpshooter's record, his life being a mess and all. But she was wrong.

          Everything was in order. His bed was carefully done, his clothes neatly folded and hung in his closet, not a single piece of garbage in the floor, heck, even his gunblade was spotless. There was something about the room that made her feel so relaxed and free despite the earlier dilemmas. 

_          Or maybe it was someone._

"First time to be inside a man's room, Trepe?" Seifer derided. He offered a seat to the speechless lady and Quistis gladly accepted. He then crouched to the ground, looking for something underneath his bed.

"Where the hell is it!" he scowled.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing." He replied.

"Here, let me help you." She stooped beside him and peeked under his bed. She saw a small box and reached for it. She stood up and brushed her clothing, proudly holding the chest in both hands as if it was a trophy. 

          "Gimme that!" Seifer said as he quickly seized the box from her hands. 

          Curiosity hit her as she watched the imposing figure sit on the bed, still holding the box in his gloved hands.

          "What's in it?" she inquired as she sat beside him.

            He shivered as he felt her breath on his skin. His heart raced for reasons he did not know of. Maybe it was the close contact or the thought of the two of them on his bed. 

          _Or maybe, it was something else, something more than physical contact._

He noticed that Quistis was still waiting for his response. He cast his thoughts aside and said, "Just a bunch of stuff, things that those damned GFs will never ever erase out of my mind and heart." He lifted the chest's lid, revealing countless letters and pictures. 

          "A memory box, eh?" Quistis added while eyeing the wallet-sized picture of a smiling young blonde with his arms around a petite longhaired girl. "Is that you and-"

          "Yeah…" he said while holding the picture in his hands. His thumb caressed the photo, his eyes in deep thought. 

          "I'm sorry." Quistis murmured.

          "Don't be." he said, his eyes never leaving the picture he was holding. 

          She had never seen Seifer look so helpless before. She felt a tinge of jealousy at the raven-haired girl. But she couldn't bring herself up to hate Rinoa. She was too damn friendly and sweet. She let out a sigh of defeat.

          Seifer shoved the picture into the box and took a letter written on a small piece of paper. He stood up from the bed and sat on the chair. He grabbed a piece of paper and pen and started scribbling something.

          "What are you doing?" Quistis asked as she walked towards him

          "I'm writing."

          Quistis noticed that he was glancing at the letter he got from the box every once in a while. That's when she realized that he was trying to copy the sender's handwriting, including the person's signature. "Seifer! What are you doing! That's against the law for Hyne's sake!"

          "Ow… pipe down Instructor. I'm doing this for our benefit." He exclaimed. "Here, see if it's okay." He handed the letter to Quistis, who read it aloud.

          "Dearest Dirk, I've been thinking about you. Meet me at the new restaurant in Balamb tonight. Love, Ri-RINOA!?! Seifer! What were you thinking! How could you be so cruel!"

          "Oh quit that goody-two-shoes image of yours, I know that you want him. It's the only way!"

          "Yes, you and I know that I fucking love him. But I'm not THAT selfish!"

          "You're calling me, selfish? I'm doing this for us, alright! What? Are you just going to let your dear Puberty Boy marry Rinoa? Are you just gonna conceal all your feelings for him inside yourself, forever regretting the fact that you didn't do a damned thing to stop his engagement? Are you Quistis? Are you?" he cried, his voice raging. He paused for a short while and noticed that she was trembling, her face staring at the ground. "Hyne." he sighed. He gently lifted her face with his palm, feeling sorry for her as he saw her eyes watering. "Look Quistis, it's the only way. Just trust me." he hushed.

          Quistis shook her head incessantly. "No… It's just, it's just wrong Seifer. What about Rinoa? What about Squall? How would they feel? I wouldn't want them to feel miserable and forlorn. They're my friends." she slowly said, her voice, nearly inaudible.

          "Don't you ever think about yourself, Quistis? You deserve more than this. You deserve someone who would make your life complete. You don't deserve all this pain. Just trust me, Quistis. This is the only way, the only way to get what you deserve."

          She felt convinced as she saw the determination and hope in his eyes. 

_          Quistis Trepe surrendered herself to his pleas, to the reality of life and to infatuation._

A/N: Whoa! That was long! I'm so into writing this fic, especially after reading all your nice reviews! Thank you so much! I'm so excited about the events in the succeeding chapters. But it may take me some time to write and upload them cause I have my exams next week! Anyway, don't forget to review! Reviews are much appreciated.


	4. Shopping and Success

Disclaimer: Square owns FFVIII. 

A/N: Thank you so much for all the nice feedback! ^_^ Oh yeah… Happy Birthday Seifer!!! (It's already the 22nd over here!)

          Seifer plopped down the lush scarlet settee, champagne in one hand, Hyperion in the other. "Now this is what I call a luxury cabin." he chuckled. They were onboard the train bound for Timber. Lucky for Seifer, they were given access to the special SeeD cabin since Quistis was a SeeD, a top-ranked one, to be exact. "_SeeD, fucking SeeD!"_ he cursed under his breath. He never made it to SeeD, thanks to his sorceress' knight escapade. He was fortunate that the Garden had re-admitted him despite his treachery. Headmaster Cid claimed he was under the Sorceress' control. But he knew it wasn't true.

_He was possessed by his greed, his pride and his dreams._

Seifer took a healthy swig from his glass. He couldn't stand the fact that his one little move led to his demise. Why did he had to be such an overconfident bastard, following Squall and his little team to Timber, thinking that he would be able to prove that he was a worthy SeeD to his dear Instructor. If he hadn't done such, he wouldn't have been the sorceress' knight, killing all those who got in his lady's way. How he wished things were the way they used to be, back when he and Squall were classmates, Quistis was his instructor, and Rinoa was his. 

_Yet fate had decided to drown him in the lake of illusions, make him hunger and thirst for power, and leave him fucked-up in the end. _

He peered at the motionless figure standing by the window. She was reading the faux letter again. He took another sip from his drink and walked towards her, tossing his thoughts aside. He never liked profound thinking anyway.

"_Hyne! What did I get myself into?_" she sighed. She felt a hand on her shoulder, a gloved hand, a hand that made her feel secure. "_Nonsense, Quistis! You had never needed anyone other than yourself and your Save the Queen to feel that way."_ She could fight a hundred soldiers without being injured, battle the deadly T-rexaur on her own or even cunningly avoid those Trepies who were always stalking her. She could handle any situation with ease. Yet now, she was confused and uncertain with her own actions. 

"Look, Quistis. We already talked about this. Everything's gonna work out fine, alright?" he said as he gently squeezed her shoulder. It was very unlike him to do such a caring gesture. Even he was surprised at his consoling move. 

"It's just, what if it doesn't, Seifer? What if Squall and Rinoa finds out about this? What if that Dirk guy causes a rampage and someone gets hurt. We will be held responsible."

"Damn, you think too much. Just believe in me okay!" he spoke in a moderate tone.

"Oh, I don't know, Seifer. Everything's too much for me." she softly said as she faced the man at her back. She saw that he was his other self now. He was no longer the man who taunted her about her every move but was the one who comforted her when she was in tears.

"Shh… It'll be all over soon. We'll all be living happily, you and Squall, me and Rinoa, together." he softly spoke as he tucked a stray wisp of her golden hair behind her ear, his gaze never faltering from hers.

_Quistis never believed in happy endings, but with Seifer around, she decided to think twice._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "So where are we heading to now?" Quistis asked as she stepped off the train. 

          "Well, I'll be going to Dirk's and leave this letter in his mailbox while you go do your girly-shopping spree." he snickered as he began to head towards the residential street.

          Quistis tugged his gray trench coat's sleeve, stopping Seifer from his tracks. "I didn't come here to go shopping! I thought that we were into this together!" she cried.

          "It would be less obvious this way. Didn't you learn that in the Garden? It surprises me that you're a rank A SeeD, dear Instructor." he scoffed. 

          _"Well, at least I made it to SeeD, unlike you!" _she hissed in her thoughts_. _She held back the urge to say her harsh words aloud. She was tired of arguing with Seifer. She was getting used to his ridicules anyway. Tolerance triumphed over her soul as she muttered, "Oh, alright. I'll go shopping."

         She headed towards the shopping district, leaving a grinning Seifer behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          _Shopping was every girl's favorite past time, every girl except Quistis_.

          Quistis sighed as she searched the clothes rack for the hundredth time. Every article of clothing in the boutique failed to please her. They were all too revealing and daring for her. The most flesh-revealing outfit she ever had was her peach battle wear, which only concealed a part of her flat abdomen. Yes, she was that conservative.

          _She knew he was close. She could smell his musky and manly scent as it filled the air around her._

          "Quistis."       

          "Oh, Seifer! Well, that was fast. So, were you able to drop the letter?"

          _The smug look on his face had already answered her question._

          "You should have seen the look on that dork's face!" he snickered. "He was screaming to death! It was as if he won the Galbadian Lottery! And I actually thought your Trepies were silly! Hyne, Dirk's even worse!"

          "Is that so." Quistis passively replied. It wasn't because she was uninterested in the topic. It was because of jealousy. She couldn't understand what Rinoa had that she didn't. _"What is it with Rinoa that guys go crazy for her!_" she angrily thought. "_Hmm… let me think… she's pretty, nice and extra-sweet while you're just a boring SeeD who can't even teach a freaking class. Heck, you can't even find yourself a fucking mate!" _She closed her eyes, trying to relax despite her inner turmoil. She hated it. She hated Rinoa for being Rinoa. She hated herself for despising her bestfriend and thinking such cruel thoughts about herself. And she hated the fact that it was mostly true. 

Seifer allowed a touch of concern to creep into his own voice. "Quis, you okay?" he asked as he stared at the still blonde.

          "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a lot of things in my mind."

          "Thinking of what to wear tonight, aren't ya? What are you gonna wear anyway?"

          "What do you care?" she harshly said. She wasn't in the mood for conversing, especially with him.

          "Well, you better look good cause you're gonna be my escort. It would be bad for my image to be seen with a boring and obsolete girl." he cockily said as he hastily rummaged the articles of clothing on display. He was back to his arrogant and wicked self again.

          "Escort? EXCUSE ME! I'll wear whatever I would like to wear!" 

          "How bout this?" Seifer inquired as he proudly raised an all-black wardrobe. It consisted of a tiny backless halter-top and a pair of tight-fitting leather pants. "Any woman wearing this will drive a guy insane, maybe even you could do such a thing in this!" 

          "In your dreams Almasy." Quistis said as she rolled her eyes.  

          "Okay, I'll take it then." In one swift motion, Seifer grabbed his wallet and handed the outfit to the nearby salesclerk. 

          "WHAT!?! DON'T YOU DARE, SEIFER ALMASY!"

          "Dear Instructor, why did you speak only now? I already paid for it. I'm sorry." he sarcastically replied. It was quite obvious that he was enjoying the enraged look on Quistis' face.

          "RETURN THAT OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

          "Sorry Quistis. Store's policy, no return, no exchange!" he jeered as he pointed the sign that said such.

          "OWW!" The fuming blonde stormed out of the shop, leaving a chuckling Seifer behind.

          "Hey, Quistis! Wait! You forgot your clothes!" he screamed. But the teed off SeeD ignored him, angrily walking towards the train station.

_          "Oh well. Guess I'll just have to give this to her in the Garden." _he thought as he exited the shop with two paper bags in tow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Quistis! Hurry up! It's already 8:00 pm! We're gonna be late!"  a very impatient Seifer shouted in front of Quistis' door.

          "Yeah, I'm coming!" Quistis replied. The door slid open revealing a tall blonde wearing a peach outfit.

          "What the fuck! Quistis, that's your battle wear! We're not going to the Training Center! We're going to a fine-dining restaurant for Hyne's sake! You're not actually gonna wear that tonight, are you?" 

          "Well you're wearing yours too." Quistis calmly said as she pointed to his gray trench coat.

          "I wear this everyday for crying out loud!" he pouted. "Why don't you just wear the clothes I bought for you so that we can go to the fucking restaurant already!"

          "I'll rather die than be seen wearing those indecent clothes of yours!"

          "Dammit Quistis! You're impossible!" Seifer released a long sigh of defeat. "Tch, let's just go alright! You wouldn't want to keep your beloved Puberty Boy waiting." 

          "Oh come on, you're just excited to see your little whiny princess!" she taunted.

          "I'M SICK OF PLAYING YOUR SHITTY GAMES! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO THE RESTAURANT, WITH OR WITHOUT YOU!" he yelled as he started to walk away.

          "Hey, Seifer! Wait for me!" she giggled. She was shocked at Seifer's sudden burst of exasperation. She was even more surprised at the fact that he was getting annoyed at her little hecklings. It was always the other way around. A small smile curved her lips as she followed the pissed man.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          The restaurant was a small but decent one. It lay beside the harbor, thus revealing a picturesque view of the calm sea. 

          "We really appreciate your presence here." Rinoa cheerfully exclaimed. "At first we thought you two would decline our invitation, but I guess we were wrong. Thanks for coming, guys!"

          "It's nothing, Rin." Quistis assured.

          "Anyway, we have something important to tell you guys. Squall, why don't you tell them?" she said as she looked at his sapphire pools thoughtfully.

          Squall took a sip from his wine glass and cleared his throat. "Uhh… I suppose you have heard the news about me and Rinoa…"

_          "He's talking about the rumors about wedding… Hyne, let it be falsehood…" _Quistis thought.

          "Well," he continued. "As a matter of fact, it is true. Rinoa and I are going to get married this Saturday."

          Her heart sank upon hearing about the marriage from Squall's mouth. Seifer noticed her discomfort and squeezed her hand, signaling her to say something.

          "Well, I'm so happy for you two!" she flatly said while faking a smile. "_Don't worry Quistis. The plan is bound to work. The pain will go away soon." _she assured herself.

          "Looks like Puberty Boy's leaving the pubertal stage heading towards adolescence." Seifer chortled.

          "Whatever." Squall shrugged.

          "Oh wait, there's something else we wanted to tell you." Rinoa interrupted as she flashed a smile at the brown-haired man seating beside her.

          "Quistis, Seifer," Squall calmly said. "Rinny and I decided to make the two of you our maid of honor and best man for the wedding."

          "YOU WHAT?" the two cried in unison.

          "We've chosen you two to become our maid of honor and best man." Squall composedly repeated.

          "Are you out of your mind?" a frantic Seifer yelled. It was crazy and ironic. Ironic that they chose the two who were out to destroy their relationship to become their maid of honor and best man.

          "Seifer, we've been through a lot of things, both good and bad, but despite all these, we still consider you as a friend. And Quistis, you've been a very close friend of ours. You're like a sister to both Squall and me. That's why we chose you two, to express our gratitude for all of the things you have done for us." the raven-haired girl exclaimed. 

          Guilt filled her soul as she heard Rinoa's sweet words and saw the glimmer in the couple's eyes. "_What has gotten into me?" _she thought. _"How could I do such a cruel thing to them?"_ Her musing was cut short when a tall redhead clad in a tacky black tuxedo approached their table.

          "_Dirk! What is he doing here?"_ a wide-eyed Rinoa asked herself.

          "Oh Rinoa, your beauty never ceases to amaze me." he said while fidgeting the bouquet of red roses in his hand. "Oh! I didn't know that this was going to be a group date. That's alright, Rinoa, what's important is that you're here and so am I." he said, oblivious to the angry glares Squall was sending him.

          "Who the hell are you?" a furious Squall yelled as he rose from his seat, catching the attention of all the people in the other tables. "Rinoa, do you know this jerk?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the red-haired man.

          "Well, I'm her date. And who may I ask are you?"

          "Dirk! What are you talking about?" Rinoa cried.

          "Rinoa, you told me to meet you here. It's all here, in the letter you gave me." He brought out a small carefully folded paper from his trousers. Squall immediately snatched the letter from his hands and read it.

           He looked up from the letter and to the girl in front of him. "Rinoa, how could you?" he faintly said. Pain and anger was visible in his hazy blue eyes.

          "Squall, what are you talking about?" she softly said, her voice quivering. She was confused, confused about Dirk's sudden appearance and Squall's sudden words of hatred. Whatever it was in Squall's face, made her heart shatter into a million pieces.__

_A pair of emerald eyes twinkling with mirth watched the little dispute. _

_"Too bad there's no popcorn!" _he snickered in his thoughts. It was like a melodramatic movie, wherein the guy finds out that his girl had been cheating on him and goes crazy. Everything was going out as he planned. Dirk came, Squall is hysterical and his poor Rinoa, breaking down. He could smell the sweet scent of victory nearby.  He eyed the slim figure seating next to him. Pleasure was also seen in her aquamarine orbs.

          The brown-haired man furiously crumpled the piece of paper in his hands and threw it to a befuddled Rinoa. He took one last look at his fiancée's face and walked away.

          "Squall! Where are you going?" a near to tears Rinoa asked, ignoring the crumpled paper in her hands.

          "It's over, Rinoa. It's all fucking over." he shouted as he exited the restaurant.

          "Squall!" she screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks. She wiped the tears on her weary face and ran towards the exit, only to be stopped by Dirk.

          "Get your hands off me, you creep!" she hissed. She was out of control. Everything was happening too fast for her, Dirk's claiming to be her date, Squall's breaking-up with her, the eyes all focused on her. She couldn't take it anymore.

          "Ri-rinoa?" an extremely hurt Dirk stuttered. "Wh-what about the letter, the letter you gave me?" He too was on the verge of breaking down.

          "WHAT LETTER!?!" she screamed.

          Dirk's misty eyes pointed at the crumpled paper in her small hands.

          She hastily unfolded the letter and read it, her face showing expressions of shock and disgust. "I DID NOT FUCKING WRITE THIS THING!" she screamed, her breathing, ragged. 

          "B-But.."

          "Just leave me alone, Dirk!" she cried as she ran towards the exit, ignoring the stares and gasps of everyone in the restaurant. 

          _A bouquet of roses fell from his shaking hands, its silky scarlet petals meeting the cold floor. _

He stood there for a moment, frozen and brokenhearted. The only woman who reigned his entire life hated him. He touched his cheek with his fingers and tasted the clear salty liquid flowing endlessly. He saw everyone intently looking at him. He sighed and headed towards the exit, forgetting about his bouquet of roses on the floor, forgetting about his high hopes for the night and trying to forget about Rinoa. 

          The restaurant was filled with noise as the shocked people babbled about the unexpected incident. On the other hand, two blonde figures kept silent and still.

          "Seifer…" she softly said as her eyes met sparkling emerald ones.

          "We did it Quistis," he ecstatically said. "Squall and Rinoa, they're through!" his lips formed into a genuine smile.

          _Quistis felt sorry for the three heartbroken souls, but the sweet taste of victory was too luscious to ignore. _

"Seifer! I can't believe it!" she said as she broke into laughter. The thought of Squall and Rinoa not together anymore erased all feelings of guilt and pity she felt a while ago. 

          "I can't believe it either." a thrilled Seifer said. He raised his wine glass in the air, receiving a puzzled look from Quistis. "Let's make a toast." he said.

          "A toast?" a muddled Quistis asked. Nevertheless, she lifted her wine glass to the air.

          "Here's to our triumph." he proudly said.

          "And to us!" Quistis added.

          They clinked their glasses and quaffed the sparkling white wine.

_The taste of the champagne was sweet and intoxicating, but the feeling of success was even more gratifying._

A/N: Has Squall and Rinoa broken-up for good? Did Seifer and Quistis really attain their goal? Is this really going to be a Quiefer? Well… you have to stay tuned for the next chapter to know the answers to the first two questions. (I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger!) But I assure you; this is going to be a Quiefer! ^_~! They are the ultimate couple! Anyway, don't forget to review and Happy Holidays to all.


	5. Relinquishment

Disclaimer: Square owns FFVIII.

A/N: Quistis and Squall interaction for all of you who have been asking for some. (Points at Me like! ^_^) Oh yeah… I would like to apologize for the REALLY big spaces between the paragraphs and lines in the previous chapters! I just noticed it when I viewed one of my fics. Sorry 'bout that! I'm obviously new to ff.net! I'm really used to skipping one line every new paragraph or line. Didn't know that it would appear as if it were 2 lines online! Oh well! I fixed that already. Anyway, on with the story!

          "Good morning, Quistis!" a young male Trepie greeted as he ogled the blonde beauty who was walking by the corridor he was standing on.

         "Good morning to you too, Trent! Such a beautiful morning it is, indeed."

          "_She talked to me! Quistis Trepe talked to me! And she knows my name! Oh Hyne! This has gotta be the best day of my life! I can't wait to tell the guys about this!"_ The blissful cadet thought as he watched the tall SeeD walk away.  It was rare for Quistis to converse with her devoted admirers. Most of the time she would just smile at them or simply nod.

          _Quistis Trepe was definitely in a good mood today._

          Her smile stretched into a grin as she recalled what happened last night. Squall broke up with Rinoa. The Garden's so-called Ultimate Couple, just a thing of the past. At first it seemed to be too good to be true, but when Quistis found out that Rinoa left for Deiling early in the morning, her doubts disappeared. 

          "_Poor Rinoa,"_ she thought, "_She must be breaking down at this very moment." _Sure, Rinoa was a strong person, ready to face any monster that comes in her way. But when it comes to the matters of the heart, she wasn't as tough. Quistis remembered her being so fragile and sensitive whenever the two of them talked about her past relationships, especially with Seifer.

          "_Seifer,"_ she sighed. "_I wonder where he is?"_ The past few days formed a bond between the two blondes, making both see each other in a different perspective, no longer as cats and dogs but as friends. Quistis smiled as she realized that she had succeeded in one of her goals back when she was an instructor. She had finally understood her _other_ favorite student.

          "Quistis!"

          Her thoughts on Seifer Almasy were interrupted as she heard the unmistakable voice that only belonged to the object of her affection, Squall Leonhart.

          "_Okay, Quistis, calm down. Remember to sound sympathetic about the break-up._" She slowly turned around to face the man who was running towards her. His face, still as emotion-free as it was before. "Squall." It was more of a whisper than a greeting. "I'm sorry about what happened," she softly said as she gently touched his arm, her face showing emotions of concern and sorrow. _"You? Feeling sorry that Rinoa and Squall aren't together anymore? Such a good actress, you are, Quistis." _her conscience stated.

          "Whatever," he shrugged. The look on his face showed that he didn't want to talk about it. "Anyway, I came here to ask you something," he said, obviously trying to change the topic.

          "Ask me about what?"

          "Uhh… I was wondering if you're free tonight. I need someone whom I could… uhh… talk to."

          "_Hyne! This is as close as I can get to a date! Thank you Hyne!"_ she thought as her heart raced. Noticing that Squall was waiting for her reply, she joked, "Are you sure you want to talk to someone and not something, such as a wall?" She noticed Squall frown. "Oh come on Squall, it was just a joke. Sure, I accept your invitation. We haven't talk for a while now." _"Since Rinoa came into your life, to be exact," _she added in her thoughts.

          "Thanks, Quistis. I'll just meet you at the cafeteria at 6 o'clock in the evening, alright?"

          "Alright. I'll see you there." She gave Squall one last smile and excitedly walked towards her dorm room, trying her best not to saunter on the way. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Damn it!" Quistis cussed as she rummaged her closet. "_Grrr! Why can't I find anything to wear for tonight?" _she thought, a heap of clothing beginning to form on the floor. Most of the time, she wouldn't make such a big fuss about what to wear for dinner. Anything would do as long as her tummy would be satisfied with delectable dishes from the cafeteria. Yet tonight wasn't an ordinary night. She didn't want to wear just anything. Tonight was special. 

_The Ice Queen and the Lone Wolf, alone in the cafeteria, his eyes on her, not on Rinoa or the Garden, only on her._

          Quistis sighed at the thought of her and Squall together. Everything seemed like a dream, a pinch on her cheek was all she needed to return to reality. But she was in no trance. She was wide-awake and was frantically searching for something to wear.

          _Her attention shifted from her now-disordered cabinet to the two untouched paper bags standing in the corner of the room._

          "_You've gotta be kidding, Quistis."_ It was the outfit Seifer bought for her the previous day. She had no idea why Seifer purchased it. Perhaps, it was to make fun of her. Seifer had always enjoyed annoying the shit out of the young SeeD. Or maybe he just thought that it would look good on her. "_Nah… Seifer Almasy wouldn't think such a thing," _she mused. _"Any woman wearing this will drive a guy insane, maybe even you could do such a thing in this!" _She remembered him saying that in the small boutique. She slowly approached the two paper bags and extended her arm to reach it, only to withdraw it in the last minute. _"Are you crazy! You're a mercenary, not a party freak!"_ she scolded herself in her thoughts.

Sighing, she sat on her bed and covered her face with her hands. She was starting to have another headache. Out of nowhere, a phrase popped out into her throbbing mind. "_Carpe diem!"_ The Latin expression kept repeating and repeating inside Quistis' head. "_Seize the day, Quistis. Never will you have such an opportunity such as this!"_ It was hysterical. Half of her was convincing her to take the risk, the other, very much against it. "Seize the day, eh?" Quistis exclaimed. She took the time to reconsider Seifer's statement the other day. "Hmm… Seifer is a man. Squall is also a man. Seifer, a man, said that these clothes would make any man, such as him and Squall, go gaga over the woman wearing it. I'm a woman. Hmm…" Anyone who could have heard Quistis' statement would have thought she was on the first grade and not a former instructor and a top notched SeeD.

                _If she was going to get Squall Leonhart to notice her, she would have to use her charm, the charm that made several SeeD cadets nervous during their field exam._

                Finally making her decision, she got the paper bags from the corner and removed its contents. "_Quistis Trepe undergoing desperate measures such as this? How low can you get?" _She shook her head, trying to cast her thoughts aside. She had already made her decision anyway. She took off her SeeD uniform and put on the tight leather pants, squirming on the way due to its tightness. "_Hyne, I can't believe they actually sell this thing! What do they think of women, human walking sticks?"_ she growled in her thoughts. After several wriggles and jumps later, she was able to wear the jeans. She then put on the black top, shuddering a little as she realized that her upper back was exposed. She studied herself at her full-length mirror, surprised at what she saw. She didn't see a serious-looking woman whose life composed of missions and teaching, she saw an attractive lady, possessing all the curves other women would pray for. For the first time in her life, she looked her age, even younger. 

                Pleased with her appearance, she tied her hair into a tight ponytail and grabbed a black trench coat that trailed to the knees. She slipped a pair of ankle boots on and headed for the door, only to return again to her room. The ever organized and neat Quistis wouldn't want to leave her room a mess. She sighed and started picking up the clothes on the floor. _"I do still have a lot of time to clean this mess up."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Seifer Almasy sat on one of the benches in the main hall of the Garden, busy debating with himself whether he would go on and follow Rinoa to Deiling or stay behind in the Garden. But the blonde figure he saw walking towards the cafeteria made him choose the latter. His thoughts on the forlorn raven-haired angel vanished just like that. Such a great effect did the entrancing lady in black had on Seifer. "_No, it can't possibly be her. Could it?"_ He clumsily stood up from his seat and followed the slim woman. It was indeed the only way to find out the answer to his question.

                 He noticed all the people on the halls gasping and gaping as the woman passed by them. Heck, even the flirty cowboy didn't recognize her. He even tried to make a move on her, only to be hit on the head by Selphie's Strange Vision. The same nunchaku fell on the marble floor, producing a loud thud, as the bouncy SeeD realized who the girl was. 

                The girl simply nodded and continued her walk towards the cafeteria. Seifer smiled in admiration at the cool and composed SeeD. His smile grew wider as he realized that she was wearing the clothes he picked out for her. "_Hyne, she's hot!"_ he sighed in his thoughts. Seifer nearly slapped himself on the face for his little thought. "_What the hell were you thinking? This is the same boring Quistis who used to reprimand you every time! But hey, she does look hot and sexy…Ugh!"_ Angry with himself and very much confused, he silently entered the almost vacant cafeteria.  _"What the hell is she up to, anyway?"_ he thought.

                Seifer's tongue nearly dropped out as he saw Quistis' front view. Her hair was neatly pony tailed, the long golden tendrils that hung loose before, gone, thus emphasizing her stunning face. The black halter-top hugged her curves and also revealed a small teasing glimpse of her lower abdomen. The tight leather pants showed off her long slender legs. She was the quintessence of every man's desire. How he wished she would take off the damned coat and provide a better view of her upper bodice. That would be enough to satisfy his manly pleasure. How odd it was that Seifer Almasy found himself drooling over his ex-instructor and friend. 

                He finally got a hold of his senses as he noticed her approaching his long-time rival, Squall Leonhart. "So that's the reason behind all this. The two dejected souls having a date, eh?" he muttered under his breath. Though he tried to deny it, he felt jealous. "_Me, jealous of that fucking loser? Get real!" _he cried.Yet no amount of denying could refute the fact that he was beginning to miss Quistis' presence.

                Sighing, he averted his attention towards the two SeeDs. They were talking about something. How he wished he could go near them and listen to their conversation. But that would be too obvious. Sighing, he sat on a table in a secluded area and decided to let his eyes have all the fun.__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Hi Squall! Sorry to keep you waiting!" 

          "Oh no, it's alright," a wide-eyed Squall exclaimed. "Wow! You look amazing, Quistis!" he said, not even noticing the words stumble out of his mouth.

          A tinge of scarlet crept across her cheeks. "Thanks! So…"

          It was then that Squall realized that they were still standing. "Oh, sorry! Would you like to take a seat?" he offered as he pulled out a chair for Quistis.

          She smiled at him and placed her arms on the table as he sat down. _"I should go to shopping with Seifer often!"_ she chuckled in her thoughts. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

          "Oh yeah, but before that, do you want anything to eat?"

          "Umm… Let me see… salad will do."

          Squall raised his arm and motioned for the cafeteria lady. "I'll have a salad and a serving of clam chowder, please." The cafeteria lady quickly scribbled his order on her tiny memo pad and said, "One garden salad and clam chowder, coming up!" She gave Squall a quick smile and walked towards the kitchen.

          "I didn't know that the commander gets special privileges in the cafeteria," she joked.

          "Whatever." 

          "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked, secretly admiring the handsome features of the man seated across her. She noticed he was uneasy, running his fingers across his hair from time to time. "Still having a hard time opening up?" she sadly asked.

          Squall fiercely shook his head. "No, not at all. It's just… Oh Hyne!" He paused for a short while and nodded. "It's about Rinoa." His voice was so pitch low that Quistis had to lean over the table to hear his words.

          "Oh, Rinoa," she faintly said, her heart shattering into a million pieces at the mere mention of the name.

          "Yeah, Rinoa. I figured that you would be the best person to talk to regarding the matter. You're her bestfriend and all. And you're like a sister to me." 

          "I'm glad you chose to talk to me," she said with a fake smile on her face. "_A sister and a friend. Is that all I am to you? How could it be that way, when you are my everything_."

          "I think I was too harsh to her last night." His voice showed a touch of guilt and regret. "I should have at least listened to her first, let her explain everything. But I didn't. I just got so mad at her and stormed off. I can't believe I did that to her." 

          "Squall, it's alright. Don't be too hard on yourself. It wasn't entirely your fault."

          "It was my fault, Quistis!" his words coming out a little sharp than he expected. "I know Rinoa. She wouldn't do such thing such as to go out with another guy. Oww… why did I have to be so gullible! I'm so stupid, so fucking stupid, Quistis," he said as he burrowed his face in his hands.

          "Squall, stop it," she whispered. "_You're only hurting yourself, you're hurting me." _

"She's gone, Quistis! She's gone!" his azure eyes showing all emotions of pain. "What do you expect me to do? Be happy and rejoice? She left me, Quistis. The woman who taught me how to live in this shitty hyne-damned world left me." He was out of control; his eyes beginning to water, his breathing ragged, his body trembling.

          _Unknown to him, the pain he was feeling was merely a fraction of what Quistis was experiencing._

          _"I can't believe it. He still fucking loves her." _Her heart ached. It was as if it was stabbed by a gunblade. No, the pain was much worse. She would rather be stabbed to death by the powerful weapon than feel the pain she was experiencing now. It was too much. _"Why can't you realize that I love you, Squall. I've always had."_

_Alas, it was the two's destiny to be together, and hers to accept the fact and cry until her tears run dry._

          "What am I to do, Quistis? I'm so fucking clueless," the desperate soul pleaded.

          "Follow your heart, Squall," she said, her voice was nearly inaudible, her face looking down.

          "What do you mean?"

          "Go after Rinoa. I've heard she's in Deiling. It's never too late to save your love, Squall," she exclaimed, each single word piercing her own heart. _"It's useless. He only loves Rinoa. I can never have him."_

          "You think so?" 

          "Yeah… Go on, Squall. Go get Rinoa." _"Oh dear great Hyne, why let me suffer like this."_

          "Are you sure about this?"

          Quistis stood up from her seat and pointed towards the exit. "Hurry up Squall. You wouldn't want your princess to be waiting." She gave Squall a fake beam, trying to sound as supportive as she could.

          Squall rose from his seat, his eyes twinkling with new found hope. He walked towards the tall blonde and embraced her. "Thank you, Quistis. I'm so fortunate to have a friend like you," he whispered into her ear. The elder SeeD returned the embrace, closing her eyes shut, relishing the moment, preventing any tears from falling. "So am I, Squall," she murmured. "Now go get Rinoa back," she said as she broke from the embrace. Squall nodded and jogged towards the exit, oblivious to the woman's silent sobs.

          _He was gone. The only man she had ever loved was gone, chasing after the woman he truly loved. And she was the one who advised him to do so._

          The cafeteria lady was calling after her, holding their food in both hands. Yet, she didn't care. She just ran towards the exit, ignoring the shocked stares she was receiving. She angrily wiped her tears away and headed towards her room, unaware of the man clad in a gray trench coat behind her.

A/N: To be honest with you, I don't like this chapter at all. It makes me feel sad for Quistis. :(! Don't worry! The next chapter is for all you Quistis/Seifer lovers! In the meantime, why don't you check out my other quiefer fic? It's called "Walking After You_"_ for those who haven't read it yet. Anyway, don't forget to review. I love reading about your thoughts and suggestions regarding the story. 


	6. Crying Shoulder

Disclaimer: Square owns FFVIII.

A/N: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE NICE REVIEWS! I REALLY LOVE THEM!

To:** GoodGurl & Starlight**: I hope that the first part of this chapter explains the whole Seifer liking Rinoa thing. I, myself, agree with the two of you that the whole idea of Seifer liking Rinoa sucks. (Sorry Seifer/Rinoa fans!) Don't get me wrong, I like Seifer but RINOA!?! Sheesh! Yeah… my hatred for Rinoa is not at all obvious in this fic. Oh well. Anyway, enough of my musings and on with the fic! ^_^

_            "Damn it! What the hell are you doing? Squall is on his way to Rinoa now! You're missing your chance!"_ The ex-knight following the weeping blonde was very much confused with himself. He had originally planned to take a train ride to Deiling and go after the brokenhearted Rinoa. His goal was to comfort her, prove to her that it was him that she needed, not that loser Squall. Then, if all goes well, she would be back in his arms again. Yet when he saw his ex-instructor walk out of the cafeteria, crying, he couldn't help but follow her and forget about his raven-haired ex-girlfriend.

            _That's when he understood it all._

            The same mind that told him to pursue his dreams of becoming a knight was once again blinding him. The past few days, it wasn't his heart speaking to him. It was his mind, fooling him once again, convincing him that he still loved Rinoa, that they were meant for each other, and that he should get her back. How could it be such when the two of them never really clicked? They were just two lonesome and innocent souls, rushing to feel the sweet new feeling called love. Mistaking the bond that existed between the two of them for it. In reality, the only thing they had was friendship.

            The only question now was _why_. Perhaps it was to save his honor and pride. He had already lost to Squall Leonhart during the Sorceress War. He couldn't allow himself to lose Rinoa to him too. No, the pompous and egotistical Seifer Almasy would never allow himself to lose to Squall once again. 

            Surprisingly, it didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter that he lost to Squall many times, that Rinoa loved Squall, and that some time from now, they would be back to each other's arms. He didn't give a shit about his rivalry with Squall or about his so-called ex-girlfriend at the moment. All that mattered to him was that his love was alive and breathing.

_            Seifer Almasy wasn't only following Quistis, he was also following his heart._

            "_Heart? I never knew you had one."_ He had slain a large number of people for his queen's sake. His Hyperion was dulled in the process. His hands, which held the powerful weapon, were bloody and rough despite his protective gloves. But in spite of all these reminders of the past, he knew he had a heart. He could feel it thumping rapidly, _thumping for her_.

            "_Don't tell me you're falling in love with Quistis! Hyne, what's wrong with you?"_ He could not find the answer to his mind's question. Maybe it was her new look. She did look very attractive in her black ensemble. No, Seifer knew it was more than her appearance. The answer lain in the depths of his heart. But at the moment, his heart wouldn't tell it to him, suggesting that it was for him to find out on his own. 

Feelings of nervousness and uncertainty crept into his soul. "_You're uneasy? Something's definitely wrong with you!" _Seifer Almasy was a man who was downright confident. SeeD exams or battles with Squall, he took it all composedly and with ease. Yet now, he was anxious, anxious because of the unknown emotions that came rushing to him. Emotions that felt so good, lifting his heart to the sky, and at the same time hurt, stabbing his chest relentlessly. Whatever it was, he was willing to take the risk of hurting just to feel the eternal bliss it was offering.His thoughts were cut off as he heard Quistis enter her room and close her door. Trying his best to convince himself that he knew what he was doing, he silently approached the door, praying to Hyne that it wasn't locked.

            He placed his hand on the doorknob, and slowly twisted the knob, discovering that it wasn't locked at all. He then opened the door and stepped in, only to find himself immersed in complete darkness. "Quistis?" He called, but there was no answer, just loud sobs, each sob, panging his heart. "Quistis? Are you alright? Where are you?" he whispered into the thin air. "_Where is that damned light switch! I can't see a fucking thing!"_

"Leave me alone, Seifer!"

            Her quivering voice led him to her. He found her standing near the window. He opened the coral window curtains, allowing the moonlight to shed a little light in the dark room.

            "Seifer. Please. Just go away," she murmured in between sobs.

            "Quistis." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders, his senses, lost in her misty aquamarine orbs.     

"He's still in love with her. Hyne, what did I fucking do to deserve all this! Tell me, Seifer!" she cried. She was breaking down again. Emotions of anger and grief filled her wretched soul.

            He did not reply. Instead he wrapped his arms around her trembling body. "Nothing's wrong with you, Quistis. Nothing is," he whispered into her ear. Quistis wrapped her slender arms around his body as well, sobbing relentlessly on his muscular chest. But he didn't care that his navy blue vest was soaked with her tears. He was too busy pondering about her. He realized that she was beautiful, how her aquamarine eyes gleamed despite her tears, how her golden tresses outshone the darkness, how her composition was the embodiment of perfection. Yet her beauty wasn't the only thing he noticed. Quistis herself had a great effect on him. He realized how different he was whenever he was around her.  Quistis seemed to free the gentle side within him, making him feel open and at ease to show his true emotions. People expected him to be the arrogant and cold-hearted bastard, but with Quistis around, he didn't have to live up to their expectations. He remembered when he returned back to the Garden upon the request of Matron. Quistis was the only one who put effort to make him feel welcome, accompanying him to his room and trying her best to converse with him, only to be driven away by his rude behavior. Rinoa didn't even talked to him that day. Quistis was the _real _angel between the two. "_How stupid Squall is for not realizing her worth,"_ he thought. But he was the stupider one. How stupid he was for realizing Quistis' beauty, both inner and outer, only now.

            "Don't give me that shit that nothing's wrong with me!" she cried against his throbbing chest. "Then tell me, Seifer? Why am I here, hurting and crying my heart out to you? Why can't Hyne grant my wish and let me have Squall? Why, Seifer, Why?"

            "There's nothing wrong with you, Quistis. Fate just made it that way." He tightened his embrace on her and rested his chin atop her head, inhaling the fragrant scent of her golden locks.

            "Fate? The hell with fate, Seifer! You're telling me that it is my fucking destiny to have my heart broken again and again? Is that so?"

            "No, Quistis. It's not like that at all. Maybe Squall isn't the one for you. You just have to trust fate to give you the man who will return your love. You don't have to rush. You just have to wait, wait for the right guy for you. I'm sure there are a lot of guys out there who would die to have someone like you." 

            Her sobbing drew to a close as she heard his words. She slowly looked up and found his emerald pools staring at hers. He was handsome. It was a fact she knew a long time ago, back when he was her student. But back then, his cocky demeanor surpassed his charm. But now, he wasn't his egocentric self anymore. He was there for her, when she thought that nobody gave a damn about her. Here he was, whispering words of assurance into her ear, his strong arms tightly wrapped around her body, his emerald eyes showing genuine concern. _"Here I am, Quistis. Here I am for you." _How she wished he would say those words to her. But of course, it was only wistful thinking.

            Pushing her thoughts aside, she slowly broke from the embrace and sat on her peach sofa. She couldn't bear the pain of falling in love once again with a man that she could never have. She looked up to Seifer who looked at her confusingly and motioned him to sit beside her. He nodded and sat beside her, not uttering a single word. He was too busy contemplating about things he never understood, such as the way he was feeling now.

            Quistis placed her hands on her lap and bowed her head while Seifer clasped his hands, his back slouched and his eyes, looking at the other direction. Both were obviously uneasy, trying their best to stay calm and collected. Deciding to break the awkward silence between them, Quistis murmured, "I'm sorry Seifer." 

            "Huh? What are you apologizing for?" Surprised by her sudden statement, he straightened his posture and faced the still blonde.

            "I… I ruined everything. Now you'll never have Rin. I'm so sorry."

            He slowly reached out for her hand and entwined his fingers with hers, holding it tightly as he said, "It's alright, Quistis." "_Fucking shit! What are you doing! You'll trigger Furious Quisty Mode!"_

Instead of getting angry as Seifer expected her to be, she leaned her head on his shoulder, removing all the anxiety, confusion and pain he was experiencing. "Thank you," she exclaimed as she closed her eyes.

            He just smiled, not wanting to say anything anymore, not wanting to ruin the moment between them, savoring the feel of her fingers entwined with his, her head leaning on his shoulder, praying to Hyne to freeze time and let the two of them stay this way forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            _Seifer Almasy woke up and found an angel lying on his lap._

            How they fell asleep was beyond him. It was already morning and he was still sitting on the couch, his left arm extended on the upper part of the sofa, the other was on the figure resting on his lap. Her hand was holding something tightly near her chest. It was his hand. He smiled and felt his spirit soar as he felt her heart beating steadily. It was such a wonder that an angel such as Quistis Trepe existed in the cruel world.

            Seifer released a long sigh of dejection as he gazed at her. She was beautiful, beautiful in every possible way. Staring at her sleeping form panged his heart deeply. He knew that he could never deserve her. She was a goddess while he was a lowly man, an imperfect man who had committed a lot of mistakes in his life. How he hated himself for being Seifer Almasy, the arrogant cadet who never made it to SeeD, the sadistic ex-sorceress knight, the Garden's terror and bully, and the man who fell in love with Quistis Trepe.

_            But perhaps he could do something to prove that he deserved her._

            He carefully lifted her surprisingly light body in his arms and slowly walked towards the bed, gently placing her on it, making sure he wouldn't wake up the sleeping beauty. "_Sleep well, Quistis_." He placed a light kiss on her forehead and took one last look at her sleeping form before he exited the room.

_            He had to find a certain bubbly girl in a yellow dress._

A/N: Sorry for the hanged ending of this chapter. Originally, I was planning on making them fall in love with each other and live happily ever after in this chapter. But that would be too usual, wouldn't it be? So just stay tuned for the succeeding chapters for the "Quieferness". It may take me some time to write the next one cause I'll be going back to school on Monday and have tons of projects to pass. But I guess you guys are used to my slow updating. Anyway, don't forget to review! ^_~


	7. Misunderstood Song

Disclaimer: Square owns FFVIII. The song "I'll Be" is by Edwin McCain. 

A/N: Remember when I said that I was opting for another ending in the previous chapter? Well, a few weeks ago, my sister was listening to the acoustic/live version of the song, "I'll Be". I was listening to the lyrics and fell in love with the song all over again (it was one of my favorite songs some years ago). This resulted to this unexpected and long chapter.

*Oh yeah! The **_bold and italic lines_** are the song lyrics. The text below the stanzas describes what occurs while Seifer is singing.

            _The Frost Fury is the latest whip this month. Its translucent and sleek design entrances everyone, monsters and people alike. But don't be fooled by its delicate look. This weapon is far more powerful than the Save the Queen. Its maximum damage exceeds the 9,999 limit. The materials needed for this weapon are very rare. Items for remodeling include 10 Fury Fragments, 5 Water Crystals, 5 North Winds, 1 Energy crystal and 1 Ochu Tentacle. Don't hesitate in modifying your Save the Queen. The Frost Fury is definitely worth it._

            Quistis' eyes never left the page of the new issue of Weapons Monthly Magazine. New weapons always made her excited. The Frost Fury was every lasher's dream. In addition to its cool crystalline look, it had a replica of a shard of crystal on its tip. Its icy and clear design took Quistis' breath away. It was as if it was specially made for her, the Ice Queen. 

            "Quistis! Open up! We're going to be late!" a high-pitched voice shouted against her door.

            Slightly confused and disoriented, Quistis got up from her bed and placed the magazine on her desk. "_Late? What is she talking about?" _She opened the door only to reveal a glamorous Selphie dressed in a saffron organza dress that trailed to her knees. 

            "Quisty! Why aren't you dressed-up for the Garden Festival Concert?" 

            "Oh, hi Selphie! You look wonderful! The dress looks perfect on you!" The brunette smiled at the blonde, unaware that she was actually trying to change the topic. 

"Thanks! Irvy-poo chose this dress for me. Tee-hee!" Quistis faked a smile at the giggling girl. 

"Quisty!!!"

"What?"

"Don't just stand there! Come on! Dress up already! The concert's about to start!"

"Uhh… actually… I'm not going." Quistis fidgeted with her hands as she saw the sparkle in her green eyes disappear.

"What do you mean you're not going?" the effervescent girl frowned.

"I've been busy the past few days and I'm kinda tired. I was hoping to get some rest tonight." Quistis bit her inner cheek,

hoping that Selphie would buy her little lie. It wasn't because she didn't want to attend the Garden Festival. She just wanted to have solitude, some time alone with herself, some time to think.

            _She was not yet ready to face Seifer Almasy._

            It wasn't because she was ashamed of the events that took place yesterday. For her it was beautiful, like a fairytale. He was her knight in shining armor who saved her, the princess in distress. She just couldn't face him yet, not when she couldn't understand her own feelings towards him. Last night, she came to realize that Squall was nothing compared to Seifer. When Squall needed her, she was there. But when it was her who needed him, he was not there. It was Seifer who took his place. She remembered when he held her hand that night. It was the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt in her entire life. Such a simple grasp made her heart explode with different newfound emotions and erased all her feelings for the oblivious lone wolf. How funny it was that Quistis Trepe found herself falling in love with her former student and enemy. ****

            "You have to come! It would be fun! Everyone would be there."

            _"The whole garden would be there," _Quistis thought, _"Seifer would be there." She felt her heart skip a beat as a picture of the handsome blonde smirking appeared inside her mind. "_Seifer…"__

            "Quistis! Are you even listening? Please come to the concert!" An upset Selphie pleaded.

            "But-"

            "I worked so hard for this celebration. I can't see myself enjoying it without you, Quisty! You're my friend! Please go! Pretty please with sugar on the top? And a yummy cherry too!" Selphie fluttered her eyes and flashed her biggest smile, hoping that she would be able to convince the reluctant blonde.

            Quistis dropped her shoulders and let out a long sigh of defeat. "Oh, alright," she murmured.

            "WOOHOO! That's the spirit Quistis! Now let's get something for you to wear!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

            He took slow-paced steps up the small flight of stairs towards the majestic stage, his one hand holding a guitar, the other, shaking uncontrollably. Before him was a large crowd composed of SeeDs, cadets and the members of the Garden faculty. Gasps were heard, followed by constant giggles and squeals from the young female students. Taking a deep breath, he placed the strap of his guitar around his body and approached the microphone. He tapped it with his bare fingers and was pleased to see it was working. Bending his hulking body towards it, he opened his mouth to say something. But no words came out from his lips.

            _What his eyes saw left him speechless and flabbergasted._

            "_She's so beautiful_." Seifer Almasy thought, still eyeing the slim blonde who entered the Quad alongside the vivacious brunette. Quistis was wearing a short black strapless dress that boasted her curves and long legs. Her feet were adorned with black satin mules. Her long hair was let down, flowing to her shoulders like sweet honey. That was what he liked about her. She was so simple unlike other girls who preferred to make every event in the Garden a fashion show. Yet even in her simplicity, her beauty outshone every girl inside the room, or at least that was what he thought. His eyes followed the blonde beauty as she walked past the crowded room and took a seat at the table wherein her friends sat. His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Selphie furiously waving both her arms in the air, motioning him to say something. _"You're not here to gape at her! You're here to sing!" _he scolded himself. "_You're here to sing for her."_ Gathering up all his senses and all the courage he could muster, he bended his body towards the microphone, preparing to speak, confident that he knew what he was doing.****

            "The song's for the beautiful lady in black," he said in a tone, which was unlike anything Seifer Almasy. It was deep and serious, yet manifested a hint of emotion and sincerity.

            "_That voice…"_ Quistis averted her gaze from the countless students and teachers to the man standing on the stage. Silently cursing herself for not wearing her contacts, she tried to make most from what she could see from afar. On the stage stood a tall blonde figure wearing a white dress shirt that revealed an alluring glimpse of his muscular chest, its unbuttoned collar overlapped the black coat he was wearing over it. Black trousers and shoes completed his garb. His blonde hair shone thanks to his black attire and the countless lights all focused on him. "_Is he who I think he is?" _She leaned over the table to see if it was really him. "_Dear Hyne! It IS Seifer!_" 

_            Her aquamarine orbs met his as her heart raced, as thousands of thoughts about him ran across her mind, and as someone behind her placed her hand on her shoulder._

            "Quisty! You're so lucky! Seifer's so sweet, singing a song for you! I bet Squall wouldn't have the guts to do what your man is doing now!" She found herself face-to-face with the stunning Rinoa Heartilly. "He'd prolly have his leg cramp just like his father!" Rinoa joked. 

            Her heart sank as she saw the raven-haired girl. Her midnight-black hair was twisted up in a neat bun, adding to her elegance and charm. A taffeta halter dress complimented her petite frame. Black strappy sandals completed her look. Her heart ached not because of her presence, but because she was wearing black.

            "_The song's for the beautiful lady in black." _His words up on the stage echoed inside her mind. "_He still wants her." _Quistis fought the urge to cry. "_It's all your fault. You knew that he loved her all along. Did you think that yesterday took away his love for her? Did you actually think that he would love you?" _her inner voice cried.

_            The gentle strumming of a guitar filled the room, soothing the hearts of the crowd, except for one dejected soul_.

**_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_**

**_Stop me and steal my breath_**

**_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_**

**_Never revealing their depth_**

****Couples stood from their tables, filling the dance floor. Love filled the air as they slow danced to Seifer's serenade. His voice amazed everyone in the room. It was full of emotion and meaning. Hearing his deep and sexy voice added to Quistis' heartbreak. How she wished that he would sing it for her, and not for her bestfriend.

**_Tell me that we belong together_**

**_Dress it up with the trappings of love_**

**_I'll be captivated_**

**_I'll hang from your lips_**

**_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_**

****_"He still believes that they are destined to be together." _Quistis thought while taking a sip from her wine glass, hoping it would ease the pain. Yet nothing could console her aching heart, nothing, except him, he who loved her bestfriend, he whom she could never have. "_Rinoa, why do you have to have everything?" _She rubbed her left eye quickly, preventing a teardrop from falling down her pale cheek.

**_I'll be your crying shoulder_**

**_I'll be love suicide_**

**_I'll be better when I'm older_**

**_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_**

****A swarm of girls started to gather in front of the stage, pushing against each other, screaming their hearts out to the attractive man singing.

"OH MY GOSH! HE IS SOOO HOT!" 

            "Oooh… Seifer… Is it I whom you are singing for?" 

            "In your dreams, girl! I believe it is for me! I'm the one wearing black!" 

            "You're welcome in my dorm anytime, Seifer!"

            "Let me be your sorceress, dear knight!"

            "AAAAAHHH! I LOVE YOU SEIFER!"

            Seifer watched as the horde screamed for him. Yet he didn't care that he was the object of their desire. He didn't perform to have a hundred girls go crazy for him, he sang to capture the heart of only one girl. "_Quistis…"_

**_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_**

**_As we lie awake in my bed_**

**_You're my survival, you're my living proof_**

**_My love is alive not dead_**

****_"You're the reason why I'm here, Quistis,"_ he said to her in his thoughts while singing in front of the crowd, "_I never thought that I could love again. Hell, I never thought that I would fall in love with you! But I did. Unbelievable as it may seem, I truly am in love with you."_ What he had for Rinoa was nothing compared to what he was feeling for Quistis. Rinoa was merely a need, a need to save his face, while Quistis was everything, a need, a want, a love, all rolled into one beautiful body, a body he wanted to hold not only tonight but for all eternity.

**_Tell me that we belong together_**

**_Dress it up with the trappings of love_**

**_I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips_**

**_Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_**

****"Wanna dance, Sunshine?" Irvine inquired as he reached out his hand to the giggling Selphie.

            Tee-hee was all that she could say as she accepted his hand. They locked their fingers and headed towards the dance floor, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

            Zell immediately dropped his hotdog on his plate as he saw his girlfriend, the library girl, smiling suggestively at him. He grinned, not even caring if he had particles of food stuck in between his teeth. She felt her heart rejoice, knowing that Zell placed his half-eaten hotdog away for her. The two stood up from their seats and joined in the dancing.

**_I'll be your crying shoulder_**

**_I'll be love suicide_**

**_I'll be better when I'm older_**

**_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_**

****_"Everyone has their special someone, their greatest fan. All I have is myself and those Trepies. Should I even consider them as fans? They're nothing but a bunch of shy and lovesick fools who do not know a fucking thing about the real me." _Adding to her depression was realizing that she was left alone with Squall and Rinoa, who were both playfully teasing each other. Thanks to Quistis' convincing, Squall did go after the young sorceress, asking for forgiveness and promising that their love will never falter. So here they were now, reunited once again. A familiar rush of jealousy panged her heart. But this one was quite different. She was not jealous of Rinoa for having Squall or of Squall loving Rinoa. She was jealous of _them._ The sight of their bliss in each other's company made her feel more miserable. "_Seifer, how I wished we were really together, as others perceive us to be." _She rested her face on her palm as she watched the performing blonde, his charm, squeezing the life out of her battered heart.__

_            Little did she know that she was the one he loved._
    
    **_I've been dropped out, burned up, _**
    
    **_Fought my way back from the dead _**
    
    **_Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said _**

****_She was the angel who saved him from his arrogance, the one who cleansed his tainted soul and made his heart beat once again. _

A lot of things had happened in the past, staining his present and future. He struggled against it all, the countless taunts and disgusted looks given to him by those who despised him for his rampage. Yet when Quistis came into his life as a friend and not as his superior, everything didn't matter anymore. He saw the world in a different light, not as hell but as heaven. He didn't care about the others' thoughts about him. All that mattered was that a person cared for him, a person named Quistis.

**_I'll be your crying shoulder_**

**_I'll be love suicide_**

**_I'll be better when I'm older_**

**_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_**

            She saw the eyes of the couple sitting next to her as they gazed at the other couples dancing in each other's arms. Longing was seen in their pools. "Go ahead," she said. 

            Squall regarded her with a confused look and asked, "What are you talking about, Quis?"

            "Go ahead. Dance. I don't mind." She knew how the two loved to dance ever since their first waltz during last year's SeeD ball. They probably didn't want to leave her alone in the table. She didn't want to spoil their night. Loneliness was a close friend of hers anyway.

            "Are you sure you'll be alright here, alone?" a concerned Rinoa asked.

            "It's not like we're in the battlefield or something. It's okay, Rin. My champagne is enough to keep me company throughout the night!" she said in the liveliest voice she could muster. 

            "If that's what you say, Quis." Squall replied. 

            Quistis gave them a reassuring smile.

****"_You're such a good liar, Quistis_." She said to herself as she watched Rinoa and Squall walk away towards the dance floor. As soon as they were out of sight, her smile turned into a frown. She was once again the leftover. She sighed and emptied her wine glass in one swig. Yet no amount of alcohol could stop her mind from mocking her, her heart from throbbing, and her eyes from watering.

            Seifer's heart ached as he saw Quistis sitting alone and frowning. How he wished he could approach her and ask her to dance with him, casting her loneliness away. Yet of course, he could not. Selphie would kill him if he ruined his act. He was the one who suggested that he would sing anyway. His view on the forlorn soul was blocked by a lanky figure who approached the dejected SeeD.

            "Would you like to dance, Quistis?" calmly asked a male Trepie. It took him all his courage to ask her to dance with him. And he would not take no for an answer.

            Thankfully, the Trepie was too immersed in her beauty that he did not recognize her misty pools. "Sorry Trent, I think I'd rather sit here. Why don't you ask those other girls instead?" She diffidently replied.

            _She wanted to dance with only one man, not Squall Leonhart, not Trent, but Seifer Almasy._

"Come on, Quistis. It would be fun," he pleaded as he forcefully grabbed her arm, causing her to stand up from her seat. No, he wouldn't allow himself to be turned down by the woman of his dreams. His fellow Trepies would definitely laugh at him. Humiliation was one thing he did not want to experience.

            "I said no!" Quistis tried to free her arm from his grasp but failed to do so. She was still weak, emotionally, that is. The pain she was experiencing weakened her once mighty soul.

            "Don't be such a bitch! It's just one dance!" he hissed.

**_I'll be your crying shoulder_**

**_I'll be love suicide_****__**

****"_Get your fucking hands off her!" _Seifer glared at the man who was bothering Quistis. How he wished he could rip his lungs out with his Hyperion. Yet, he could not. "_Dammit!" _he cursed in his thoughts_. _His anger caused his strumming and singing to get louder. And that was just because of jealousy. What more if he found out that the crazed Trepie was actually hurting Quistis?

            Quistis finally yanked her arm free and slapped the rude Trepie with the same hand. Trent immediately backed off and glared at her. He then hastily walked away and blended in the crowd.

**_I'll be better when I'm older_**

 A furious Seifer watched the little scene, his heart throbbing with pain and anger, knowing how helpless he was that he could not do anything at all. He scanned the room for the insane man, making a mental note to himself that he would beat the hell out of him after his performance, even if he didn't have a clue what really happened between him and Quistis. His gaze rested upon her image once again. Even from afar, he saw the emotions of disgust, anger and misery written all over her face. 

_His heart joined in her heart's mourning._

Quistis stood there, her mind going a million directions at once. She could not take it anymore. Everything seemed to be against her, Seifer's serenade for Rinoa, the incident with the demented Trepie. "_Hyne, what the fuck did I do to deserve this? Tell me!"_ she shouted in her thoughts, even if she knew that she would never get the answer. She cast one last sad look at the ex-knight and ran towards the exit.

**_I'll be the-_**

****An out of tune chord was heard, catching the attention of everyone inside the room. His singing halted as he realized that Quistis was gone. The crowd stared at him, a puzzled look on their faces. Selphie's green eyes stabbed him, urging him to continue. Why should he even continue his act? The person it was for was not even in the room."_Quistis…"_ He shook his head and headed towards the stairs, ignoring the shocked crowd.

            A barricade of screaming girls prevented him from getting past the small steps. "What the fuck! Get outta my way!" he cried, yet they did not hear him, thanks to their squeals. His patience was running out. "_Quistis, I have to find her." _Using his strength, he pushed his way through the frenzied flock, not giving a damn about the words of flattery they were screaming. He did not care.His mind and heart was set on one woman, that woman was Quistis. He furiously removed the heavy guitar from his body and threw it in the air, sending it flying across the crowded room.

            _As one soul searched for his love, another fell into the ground._

            "Oww… that hurt." Trent moaned as he placed his hand over his sore face. A guitar flew out of nowhere and hit him square in the face, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the graphite floor. He slowly got up and reached for the guitar. "What the fuck," he cussed as he examined the damaged instrument that added to his misfortune. What he did not know was that his unluckiness was far from over.

            "OH MY GOD! THERE'S SEIFER'S GUITAR!" cried a frantic female student as she pointed towards the ill-tempered Trent who was holding it in his hand.

            It was as if a Berserk and Haste spell was cast upon the girls. They charged towards the oblivious Trent, knocking him out and huddling over him like a rough game of football. They fought their way to get their hands on Seifer's guitar. They were too absorbed into acquiring it that they did not notice Seifer slip past them.

            "Quistis!" he cried, "Where are you?" But no one answered his call. He felt his heart's pain along with his throbbing mind. A thousand questions ran across his mind in all directions, confusing him even more. He felt like crying at the moment, he was so helpless and confused. "_Dammit! Where is she? Why did she leave so soon?"_ Realizing that she was not in the Quad,he ran towards the exit, cursing himself for no reason at all.   

            _His spirit sank as he met the empty halls of Balamb Garden._

            "QUISTIS!!!" 

****

A/N: Whoa! That was crazy! I wouldn't blame those girls for going wild! Seifer is **HOT**! Hehehehe! Sorry if this chapter was kinda rushed. It's because I had an idea for another quiefer fic the other day and it has been plaguing my mind ever since! The same thing happened when I was writing chapter 5. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story! Luv ya all! You just don't know how happy I am whenever I read your reviews! I'll try to post the next chapter soon for you guys! Thanks again! ^_^


	8. Real Love

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII, Square does. But I do wish I owned a copy of FFX International… *sigh*

A/N: Sorry guys. This is a **Seifer x Quistis**, not a **Seifer x place your name here!** Heheheh! Anyway, thank you so much for all of your nice reviews! I really didn't expect this fic to have more than a hundred reviews! God, I'm so happy! Thank you all! I love you guys soooo much! Btw, the poem below is Quistis' POV.

~*~

The ocean lies before me

Entrancing blanket of blue

Murmurs of its crashing waves

A silent invitation

A call I'd willingly accept

Take me away

Take me anywhere but here

Where the pain lingers

Where the heart aches

Where him, I can never have

Drown me into your depths

Dissolve everything

My agony

My love

My soul

Everything

Till all that is left is my body

Unstained

Untouched

Unloved

~*~

Stars filled the dark sky, glimmering like precious diamonds. The calm ocean murmured, the moonlight, shining upon it. Leaves hustled softly to the sound of the wind's whisper. Bite bugs hummed, adding to the tranquility of the scene. 

_And Seifer Almasy hated it. _

"Dammit!" he cursed under his thick breath. Peace. People would do anything in order to attain it, even risk their own lives. His whole life was a mess, from his failure as a SeeD cadet to his Sorceress' knight escapade. Peace would be the one thing he needed to experience in his damned life. Yet now, he did not appreciate nature's serenity. It was more of a taunting than a soother to him. How in the world would he be at peace when the woman that he deeply loved was missing for an unknown reason? He spent several hours in the Garden, searching every hall and room, frantically screaming her name, asking everyone if they knew where she was, and praying to Hyne to lead him to her. Yet he failed. Here he was now, in the deserted Alcauld Plains, still looking for her.

It was a risky move. Going outside the Garden without his gunblade was dangerous. And he knew it. But he didn't care. He was willing to risk anything for Quistis. He had already sacrificed his chances with Rinoa and given up his reputation for her. And now, he was more than willing to risk his life for Quistis and for love. 

He explored the land with powerful strides, his eyes, roaming around the forests, his heart, screaming her name. "_Where is she?" _he asked himself. A lone figure sitting on the Rinaul Coast caught his gaze and answered his question.

Cool colors filled the atmosphere. The navy blue sky, the cerulean sea, the olive grass, the dark green forests, all colors contributing to a cool but gloomy setting. Yet a single color outshone them all. 

_Gold. The color of wealth, the color of grandeur and the color of her striking locks_. 

The contrast between her golden tresses and the blue setting was astonishing, the moonlight emphasizing this even more. He felt his heart beat faster as he slowly approached her still form.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quistis Trepe sighed as she felt the gentle wind caress her face and waft her hair. She pulled her legs closer to her chest, her eyes, lost in the vast ocean before her. It was only now that she realized how beautiful the sea was. From azure, it turned into the deepest shade of blue. 

_Blue… the feeling she was experiencing now._

           "_Am I that unappealing?" _she asked herself as a single crystalline tear streamed down her face. She clutched her legs tighter as she felt her heart ache once again. "_First Squall, and now Seifer. Hyne, I'm so pathetic. Why do I keep on falling in love with those whom I can never have?" _Another tear fell from her now misty eyes, trailing down her cheek and falling into the sand. "_Why am I still living in this shitty world anyway? Fuck, I can't even think of a single reason for living!" _She rested her forehead on top of her knees, trying to cast away her depressing thoughts, unaware of the towering form behind her.

"Quistis, what are you doing here?" he murmured under his ragged breath. 

She wasn't expecting company, especially from him, the reason of all her anguish. She lifted her head from her knees and continued staring at the vast ocean, not even bothering to reply to his question, not even knowing that her silence stabbed his heart.

"_Something's terribly wrong. Why isn't she saying something? Why, Hyne, why? Tell me what's wrong! Let me hear her soft voice once again!" _Confusion plagued his chaotic soul, a thousand questions running across his muddled mind. There were too many questions to be asked, too many thoughts to exclaim, too many answers waiting to be heard. Yet his heart was too busy hurting. Finally managing to collect his senses, he asked, "Why did you leave so soon?"

"_I left because of you. I love you Seifer. I love you. How could you be so oblivious? No. It is I who is oblivious. Why didn't I realize that you still loved Rinoa any sooner? Hyne, why do you have to torment me further by being here?" _she thought. It was true. She did not want him to be anywhere near her. His presence only brought more pain in her already battered heart, reminding her that she could never have him. How she wished she could never see his gorgeous face, hear his deep and romantic voice, inhale his musky scent, and feel his enticing touch. All this only made her fall harder for him. 

Deciding that she should get this over with, she said in a tone showing no emotions, "Sorry if I wasn't able to finish your act. You're a great singer. Didn't know you had it in you." A forced chuckle escaped her lips. Eyes still focused on the calm sea and not daring to look at the figure at her back, she added, "It was sweet of you to sing for her. I'm sure Rinoa liked it."

"_Rinoa? The hell with Rinoa!?! What is she talking abou-"_ His thoughts were cut off as realization hit him._ "HOLY SHIT! Rinoa was also wearing black. She thinks I sang the song for Rin!"_

Beads of water fell into the dry white sand forming tiny puddles. Seifer gasped as he realized where they came from. 

"_She's crying. Why is she crying?" _A familiar rush of pain spread across his body as more tears fell from her eyes. "_Could it be because of… Rinoa?" _He sat beside her and placed his hand on her bare shoulder to comfort her, only to have her look away from him. Pain filled his soul yet he would not give up. He knew he couldn't and shouldn't. He placed his index finger below her chin and slowly moved her face towards his. 

_ Misty aquamarine pools and emerald eyes full of passion met in an intense gaze._

"I sang it for you," he whispered as he lowered his head and brushed her lips with his, causing Quistis to slowly close her eyes. He placed his mouth upon hers and kissed her. Soft and gentle it may have felt, it released an explosion of strong emotions between the two. She kissed him back with the same passion and moaned as she felt his tongue trace the contours of her soft lips. She cupped his cheeks with her hands as her tongue explored his warm cavern, savoring it's sweet taste.

_Their tongues danced, their hearts soared and their souls intertwined as infatuation and pain abandoned them._

Gasping for air, the two broke from the passionate kiss. Both were speechless, lost in each other's presence. Seifer slowly stood up, his emerald eyes never leaving hers, and offered his hand to Quistis. Quistis smiled and grasped his hand as Seifer helped her stand up, genuine concern and love, visible on his face.

Seifer clasped her hand tightly as they walked towards the Garden, towards a new tomorrow with each other, towards a new life as one.

A/N: Yeah... I know. The last line sounded like the last line of my other fic, _Walking After You_. I'm sorry. It's 12mn where I live and I'm really tired and couldn't find the right statement to end this story. *****yawns***** Never mind… I'm going to bed.


	9. Fantasy and Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII, Square does.

A/N: I finally updated! I'm so sorry it took me forever to write this chapter. Thank you so much for all the nice reviews! I realized that almost all of you guys wanted more so I decided to continue this! Thank you also to my fellow authors who supported me and kept reminding me to continue this! And thank you too to those who even threatened to tie me down (Lemme go **Alonia**! I won't be able to buy that fancy red dress!) and worse, unleash Selphie on me (No.. **Vegakeep**! Not Selphie!!! Anyone but Selphie!) if I don't continue this fic. Heheheh! Love ya all so much! Anyway, on with the fic! Sorry if it's kinda crappy. I'm still recovering from the dreadful writer's block.

Oh yeah… **~silver angel~**, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to e-mail you that I finally posted this chapter. My e-mail provider got screwed up and erased ALL my messages! I lost your e-mail address too. Sorry and I hope you're reading this.

            "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

            A pair of black and bluish gray pools twinkling with joy met in a powerful gaze. Rinoa smiled as Squall slowly lifted the see-through veil from her beautiful face. He leaned over and closed his eyes to kiss her, his heart filled with bliss knowing that they were now bound as one after everything they've been through.

_            But their happiness was short-lived._

            "NO!!!" An enraged red-haired man rose from his seat and aimed his revolver at the groom. The wedding guests exchanged horrified stares and gasps but silenced due to fear. "I'll never let you have Rinoa!" he cried.

            "Dirk. Please. Put the gun down." Rinoa pleaded, her tears ruining her make-up, staining her cheeks black due to her mascara. "Don't do this, Dirk."

            "I'll never let him have you, Rinoa!" He pulled the trigger sending the bullet across the air, producing an ear-deafening sound. Everyone screamed and covered their ears, panic and shock, visible on their faces. Squall froze and closed his hazy gray eyes, waiting the bullet to hit him.

            _But it never did._

A figure suddenly pushed Squall out of the bullet's way, causing him to tumble and fall onto the ground. Squall clumsily stood up, wanting to see who was the one who saved his life. A loud scream told him who the man was. 

            "NOOOO!!!" Quistis Trepe shrieked as she ran towards the man sprawled on the marble floor. She knelt beside him and cradled him on her lap, not minding that her dress and hands were tainted by deep crimson.

            "Quistis…" he weakly croaked as blood escaped his lips.

            "Seifer… Don't speak… Everything's going to be alright." She whispered as she placed her periwinkle shawl over his abdomen, where the bullet hit him, hoping it'll stop his loss of blood. She tried her best to be strong and keep her composure. But she could not. The one she truly loved was slowly dying in her arms. "Call Dr. Kadowaki! Now!" she cried to the still-shocked crowd. "Dammit! Help us!" her face flushed with anger, her misty red eyes showing despair and anxiety.

            "No need to… call for… paramedics. I can… feel it. Every… thing's… flashing… right into… my… eyes. It's getting… darker…"

            "No!" Quistis violently shook her head, tousling her golden locks and sending her tears everywhere. "Don't say that, Seifer! Don't!"

            "Quis… tis… You're the… only… good thing… that happened in… my… fucking damned… life." Crystalline tears streamed down his pale cheek mixing with the crimson liquid that flowed endlessly from his lips.

            Quistis cried even harder. Seifer was slipping away in her very eyes. "Shh… You're wasting your energy… Help would be on the way… Just stay with me."

            "I… love you… Quistis. I'll love you… forever… even if… I'm… not with… you… ugh… anymore."

            "Seifer! Dammit! Stop that! Be strong like the man you really are! Dammit Seifer, stay with me!"

            "Goodbye… Quistis… I'm sorry…"

            _His emerald pools once gleaming with passion and life stared into nowhere._

"Seifer… You can't go away… You can't leave me… I love you, Seifer." She said in between sobs. She lifted his bloody body and embraced him tightly, sobbing incessantly on his right shoulder.

            _Her words were never heard. Her tears were never felt. He was gone. And a part of her died with him._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "NOOO!!!"

            Quistis Trepe opened her eyes and found herself lying on the bed, her face, sweaty, her breathing, heavy and her heart, pounding. The back of her hand wiped the perspiration off her forehead as a sigh of relief escaped her dry lips. "_It was just a dream."_

The sun's rays peeked through the curtains, blinding her eyes temporarily, causing her to roll over her right side. Her lips curved into a smile as she saw the man peacefully resting beside her. The sound of his even breathing made her heart fly.

            _Quistis Trepe was in love, in love with a man who loved her back._

Her eyes traveled around his handsome features, his well-defined muscles, his thin lips, his soft cheeks, his long lashes, and finally, his scar, the memento of the past, the past she wanted to forever forget. She gently traced the faded wound with her thumb, mentally casting away all negative thoughts about his past. _"All that matters is the present, all that matters is you are here… with me."_ She brought her face closer to his and gently kissed his forehead, quite a daring move for the normal Quistis Trepe. Yet there was no reason for her to be shy towards him. After their magical night of pure passion and love, why would she be shy? She gave him her whole self, and he, his whole self as well.  Their souls were bound as one, bound by love.

            His hazy eyes fluttered open revealing emerald orbs filled with utmost passion and love. 

            "Hey." He greeted in a low-pitched voice that Quistis found sexy.

            "Morning." A sweet smile formed her lips, a sweet smile that made his heart soar. Seifer Almasy never thought he would ever find himself waking up with Quistis Trepe right next him. Maybe Rinoa, or another slut in the Garden, but never Quistis Trepe.  Heck, he never imagined the two of them being together. The past Seifer Almasy would have been sickened by the thought. But now, he wasn't. As a matter of fact, he was very much thankful to Hyne for Quistis, the woman that he loved, and the woman who loved him back.

            "Quistis…"

            "What is it?"

Seifer didn't reply. _"Dammit Seifer! Don't tell me you're too shy to say it!"_ He took a deep breath and smiled at her, a genuine smile that Seifer rarely gave."I love you," he softly said. Three simple words they may be, they were able to express Seifer's innermost and strong feelings for Quistis.

She never thought she would hear those three words from Seifer's lips. She never thought he would say that… to her. How Quistis felt like melting at the moment. "I love you too, Seifer." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and rose from the bed, covering her naked form with a blanket.

            A confused look lingered on Seifer's face as he saw her dressing up. He got up as well, wearing only a pair of black boxers and approached Quistis from behind. A black lacey bra and black skirt was all she was wearing. She was about to reach for her blouse when Seifer stopped her and wrapped his arms around her bare waist.

_            Three colors outshone the others in the room: black, gold and scarlet._

            Her cheeks reddened and burned as Seifer placed his chin on the arc of her neck. She could feel his hot breath on her skin, teasing her. 

"Why are you dressing up, already?" he whispered seductively into her ear. He began to kiss her neck softly, each kiss gave pleasure to Quistis, made her breathing ragged and made her mind stop thinking. Abusing her state of fantasy, Seifer suddenly swept a surprised Quistis from her feet and playfully tackled her into the bed.

She thought he wanted more of what they did last night. Boy was she surprised when he began to tickle her. Her loud laughter and incessant begging for him to stop made him tickle her more. 

"Stop it… Seifer…" she said in between giggles.

Realizing that her begging was unsuccessful, Quistis kissed him full on the lips, causing him to stop his childish actions and making him kiss her back. He wrapped his arms around him and continued to kiss her passionately. Quistis took the opportunity of Seifer's trance and with all her strength, shoved him off the bed. She laughed loudly as Seifer hit the floor with a loud thud. Seifer scratched his head and pouted as Quistis stuck her tongue out at him.

Her face looked serious now. "Mr. Almasy, I cannot accept your immature behavior in my class," she said in a fake instructor's voice while shaking her head, acting as if she was reprimanding him. "It's either you behave yourself or you get out of this class!" Seifer laughed at her little act. It felt nice to see Quistis joking around once in a while.__

Quistis grabbed her blouse and began to button it, only to be interrupted once again by Seifer.

            Now sitting on the floor with one of his legs folded, he asked in a serious tone, "Why are you such in a hurry to leave anyway? Is something… wrong?" There was a touch of worry in his last question, a tone rarely heard from Seifer.

            A small chuckle escaped her lips. "Nothing's wrong, Seifer. It's just that I have to go. I have to get prepared."

            "Get prepared for what?" The idea of Quistis shoving him off for something else made him terribly jealous. He tried his best to conceal his jealousy but his voice came out a little sharp than expected.

            "Seifer…" Quistis placed her palm on her forehead and shook her head.

Seifer tilted his head, his face showing that he had no idea what Quistis was talking about. She laughed once again and said, "I'm getting prepared for the wedding. It's happening in two hours!"

A/N: *hides from a mob of angry readers screaming about the wedding chapter* Okay… I promised I would post the wedding chapter but I didn't. I'm so sorry! I couldn't resist writing this chapter! I just love the "Quistis wakes up next to Seifer Scenario" I know it is sooooo clichéd but I think it is really sweet!  Don't worry! I'll start writing the wedding chapter soon! But it may take me some time to post it cause I'm still trying to finish FFX International (YEP! My wish in the last chapter came true!!! It feels good to play FFX all over again with a language that I can understand! I used to play the Japanese version you see. Don't ask me how I was able to beat it and not lose my sanity. I myself do not know how I did it. 0_o) 

Oh. In case you guys are wondering, I didn't make the wedding dream sequence descriptive cause I wanted to save the descriptions for the wedding chapter itself. *cough* lame excuse for the crappy dream sequence *cough* Lol. Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews and support! I love you guys! ^_^


End file.
